


从﹣1.47开始

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 纯粹的傻白甜。一如既往地，没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界。
Relationships: Harry Kane/Harry Maguire
Kudos: 6





	从﹣1.47开始

01

“你认错人了，我只是和他长得像而已！”在耳边传来的“哈里马——”的呼唤的最后一个音节出口以前，马奎尔的谎言便脱口而出。

当然，圣经说过，他很清楚，基督徒是不应该撒谎的。但如果你也是一个足球明星，如果你也出门一次就会受到许多不知名的球迷签名合影的要求，如果你也甚至没法在餐馆里完整地吃完一顿饭，你也会逐渐学会脱口而出这句谎言的。

马奎尔从两三年前开始撒谎，已然远超巴甫洛夫的训狗时长，早就形成了条件反射，只要不是公开活动而又在公共场所听到叫自己名字的声音，否认便脱口而出——这次自然也不例外。

例外的是，来人并没有像此前的大部分人一样连连道歉然后离去，反而并不客气地坐在了他对面，上上下下地打量了他几眼，才震惊道，“你在开玩笑吗？”

“哈里凯恩！”马奎尔同样震惊地大叫道。一半为了英格兰队长本人，一半为了自己的条件反射竟如此根深蒂固，以至于居然没有听出来凯恩的声音——太不应该了，如果世界上他还能记住一个人的声音，都一定是发音迥异的凯恩——嗯，这种程度的玩笑应该不会被英足总起诉的，况且，我是带着爱说的。他默默在心里擦了一把汗，又目光炯炯地瞪着对面的凯恩。

“果然是你？你为什么要撒谎？”凯恩莫名其妙地看着他。

“什么？”出于某种大概率应当被定义为“恼羞成怒”的情绪，马奎尔装傻道，“我都说你认错人了。”

“那你怎么认识我？”

“英国谁不认识你？”

“好吧。”凯恩没有继续这个话题——多半因为他无话可说——而是继续狐疑地看着马奎尔，又道，“你真的不是哈里马奎尔？”

过去也不是没有不死心而继续追问的球迷，经验加成，马奎尔回答得非常坦然，“不是。”

“呃——好吧，”凯恩卡壳了几秒钟，才道，“我是——你已经知道了，不好意思，我认错人了，你怎么称呼？”

“哈里。”马奎尔理直气壮道。

“……”

“怎么？只有马奎尔可以叫哈里吗？”

“当然不止，我也叫哈里，温克斯也叫哈里——对不起，”凯恩低头道，“我只是没想到这么巧。”

“没关系。”马奎尔见好就收，又灵机一动道，“不过，这里可是伦敦，你怎么会随便走到一个饭店看到一个长得像的人就觉得是哈里马奎尔呢？”

“现在是国际比赛日，哈里——呃，马奎尔，他提前来也是很正常的，毕竟后天就开始集训了。”凯恩叹了口气，“你们长得太像了，我应该不是第一个这么说的吧。”

“不是。”马奎尔拼命咬住嘴唇憋住笑容，才道，“不过，你和他可是队友，不应该很熟悉他才对吗，我和他真的有那么像吗？”

“老天，你们说话的声音都一样。”凯恩摇了摇头，“不过你比他难看——我是说，你的头比他还大一点，很……”英格兰队长停顿了足足十秒钟，才想到合适的词，急忙道，“很威猛健壮！”

这个人原来是怎么接受采访的？怎么采访的时候说的话也人模人样的？更衣室说话看起来也很正常啊？难道以前每次这种说话之前他都已经打好了腹稿，在家练习过一两小时才敢开口？马奎尔满腹狐疑，同时还有种为刚刚那句话打一架的冲动，但凯恩的眼神充满一种罕见的讨好，他只好握紧拳头，咬牙切齿道，“这是夸奖吗？”

“是的。”凯恩连连点头。

“……”马奎尔憋了两三秒，终于想到一个嘲讽的点，“你看，你细看也发现我和马奎尔不像了吧。”

“没错，你可能比他高一点？”凯恩推测。

瞎子。马奎尔在心里暗暗吐槽，气终于消了一点，又道，“那你怎么会把我和他认错的？说明你这个队长很不尽职尽责，你原来一点都不关心马奎尔吧。”

“怎么可能。”凯恩立刻反驳，“哈里，你们真的很像。”他又看了看马奎尔，犹豫道，“老实说，这件衣服我都觉得他穿过……等一下，你是不是在骗我？马奎尔，就是你吧？”

“呵呵。”马奎尔干笑道，“怎么可能？你存了马奎尔的电话吧，我给你打个电话吧，号码不同，你就知道我不是他了。”

“你的手机都和他一样！”

“……”马奎尔一时不知道该吐槽英国起码有三成的人和自已一样用着iPhone X还是应该吐槽凯恩居然真的很关心自己，以至于连自己的手机型号都一清二楚，为了保险起见，他还是只说了前者，“你知道这个手机叫什么吧？它叫iPhone。哈里，你去街上随便找个人，都是用的这个。”

“好吧，好吧。”凯恩干巴巴地说，又拿过了餐巾纸，写上了自己的电话号码，递过来道，“我的手机号，你打吧。”

“你就这么把手机号码告诉我？不担心我以后天天骚扰你？”

“这家餐馆很好，你的衣服很贵，你说话看起来也挺有修养，再加上最重要的，我们都是男的，我想你不会做这种事情的。”

“那可不一定。”马奎尔低声道。

“什么？”

“没什么。”马奎尔摇摇头，对照着餐巾纸上的字迹开始拨号——凯恩大概想破头皮都想不到，马奎尔会有两台一模一样的手机，一个用来接工作电话，一个用来接私人电话。想到凯恩的手机号竟然能荣幸地进入自己的生活用机，马奎尔不禁为他感到与有荣焉，可惜凯恩毫无察觉，只是拿出了自己的手机，开始死死地盯着，在响铃后失望道，“哦，真的是新号码。”

“我骗你干嘛？”马奎尔冷笑。

“对不起啦。”凯恩笑道，“你们真的很像。”他举起手机，“所以，哈里，你的姓是什么？”

“你要存我的号码？”马奎尔大惊失色。

“嗯？你不想见见马奎尔吗？你看到他就知道我为什么会认错啦。”

“你们很熟吗，你怎么知道你约他他就会出来？”

“我们关系很好的，你看，我可是英格兰队长，我和谁的关系会不好呢？马奎尔和我是天天聊天的关系呢。”凯恩面不改色道。

“哦，真的吗？”马奎尔假笑三声，“我关注了你们的ins和推特，怎么马奎尔从来不发你的照片也从来不艾特你？”

“发过的，只是你没看到。”凯恩肯定道，“好几次训练他发过有我的照片，之前我破纪录进球他还艾特我恭喜了。”

那你他妈怎么不转也不回一句谢谢！发你的照片也不知道点个赞！

马奎尔只恨身份不对，控诉不能出口，只好恨恨道，“谢林汉姆。”

“啊？”

“我的名字，哈里·谢林汉姆。”

“好的……好的。”凯恩憋了四五秒，还是开口道，“你和我偶像同名啊。”

“好巧哦。”马奎尔又露出假笑来，“你可以叫我偶像，我不介意的。”

“我介意。”凯恩冷静道。

“哦。”马奎尔冷淡道，“所以，你准备什么时候安排和马奎尔的聚会？”

“偶像。”凯恩拿起了菜单，遮住脸道，“有什么推荐的菜吗？”

02

在凯恩数次走到自己身边又迅速离开之后，在凯恩数次默默注视自己但是一旦自己加以目光便将眼神转开之后，在……总之，这一天的国家队训练结束，大家都在往更衣室走的时候，马奎尔走到凯恩身边，拦住他压低声音道，“队长，我今天哪里表现不好吗？”

“哈哈。”凯恩干笑几声，道，“怎么会呢？你就是当之无愧世界第一后卫。”

“真的吗？”马奎尔道，“半年前你还说是基耶利尼。”

“那是我对位过的。”

“原来莱斯特城和曼联都没和热刺打过比赛？”马奎尔大惊失色，“我这就去上报英足总，重大过失！”

“人是会成长的。”凯恩一脸沧桑地拉住他的袖子，“你才是世界第一，当时的我太年轻了，所以没能第一时间发现。”

“你生日之后接受的采访吧，难道不是和现在一样大？”

“你这人真讨厌。”

“队长是不可以对队员撒娇的。”马奎尔目不斜视道。

“我没有——好吧。”大概发现了辩解会更像撒娇，凯恩干巴巴道，“不说这个了，你什么时候有空吗，我想约你出来吃个饭，顺便见个朋友什么的。”

“为什么？”

“因为我的朋友是你的粉丝。”

“你要帮你朋友追我？”

“……那你得非常自恋才行。”凯恩若有所思道。

马奎尔差点没笑出来，看着一本正经的凯恩，只有尽力憋笑道，“算了，可以倒是可以，但是有什么好处？我从曼彻斯特跑到伦敦也很麻烦的。”

“去曼彻斯特也可以，不过，你这个人怎么这样？”

“我一直这样，只是你原来和我说话太少了。”

“……说到这个，”凯恩吞吞吐吐道，“还有一件事……就是，那个……”

“不要撒娇。”马奎尔板起脸道。

“……”凯恩也板起脸来，“我和我朋友说咱们关系很好，天天聊天，所以请你在朋友面前假装一下，好吗？”

“我不知道英格兰队长需要靠吹嘘和英格兰队员之间的友好关系来获取虚荣心。”

“不需要。”凯恩摇摇头，“我就是当时脑子短路了。”

“好吧——”马奎尔干咳一声，将笑意憋回去道，“那么，你确定可行的时间之后告诉我，我再检查我的日历表。”

“好。”凯恩点头。

“那我走了。”马奎尔说。

“等等！”

“？”

“我们来拍个合影吧。”凯恩道。

“为什么？”

“呃，表现一下我们是好朋友？”凯恩补充道，“能顺便请你发一下ins和推特吗，可以不配文案只是艾特我，如果两个都发太麻烦的话，只发一个也行。”

“你推特还没关注我。”马奎尔答非所问。

“我现在就关注。”

“成交。”马奎尔露出自己的合影专用的“憨厚朴实”笑容来，保持着嘴部弧度不变，一字一顿道，“拍吧。”

“我感觉我像一个曼联球迷。”凯恩嘟囔道。

马奎尔依然保持着露出八颗牙的笑容，假装没听到凯恩小声说出的“Pathetic”。

03

马奎尔想到要发照片是在他回到宾馆，洗了澡，甚至今年第一次地用吹风机吹了头发而不是等它自动风干，又换了三套不同的睡衣，才终于躺在宾馆的床上以后。

他看了看ins，凯恩的照片已经发了快三个小时了，他本以为自己会收到凯恩的消息轰炸，然而凯恩比他想象中矜持很多，竟然一直忍着没有来发消息催促。马奎尔在床上翻了个身，懒洋洋地给凯恩发消息，“照片被我不小心删了，你再发我一份。”

“你是白痴吗？”凯恩回复他，“我发了推特，你不会去推特保存吗？”

“哦。”

照片当然没有被删，就算删了也能在最近删除里找到，他就是闲着无聊逗凯恩玩，看到凯恩骂人，只觉得心情更好了。

既然心情好，他便严格按照凯恩此前的提议去做——发了ins就不发推特，发照片也不加文案，只发个笑脸然后在图片上tag凯恩。发出去不到一分钟，便收到消息——“哈里凯恩赞了你的帖子”，紧接着又是一条，“哈里凯恩评论你：[笑脸][爱心][爱心]”。

“这是你第一次回我的ins你知道吗？”他差点就要把这句话发出去，但甚至还没有来得及打字，他便忽然意识到，这样似乎太gay了，有暴露自己的嫌疑。

真的gay吗？

把这句话在脑子里过了几个来回，他又有些不确定了。

我可是英格兰人，他想，英格兰人没有不gay的——苏格兰人也是，搞不好威尔士人也是，只是我不认识几个威尔士人，没法论证而已。麦迪逊逮着谁都叫“哥们”“好朋友”“最好的伙伴”，罗伯逊还说每天醒来想到的第一件事情和睡前想到的最后一件事情都是米尔纳呢，这些直男难道不是比自己gay多了吗？

他翻了一遍自己的通讯录，几乎没多考虑就挑中了自己认识的外在表现最gay的人，并发消息道，“安迪，你每天早上第一个想到的人是谁？”

罗伯逊一分钟不到就回复了，答案里包含非常多的爱心符号和一个单词，“你。”

“……”马奎尔忍不住把空调的温度调高了一点，再道，“不是米尔纳吗？”

“哦，原来你在说这个啊。”

“所以你当时是随便说的吗？”

“怎么可能，这些全都发自肺腑。”

“……安迪，你记得米尔纳评论过你ins多少次吗？”马奎尔问道。

“59次。”罗伯逊不假思索道。

“难道你也是g……”马奎尔打下一行字又删掉，想了想又打字道，“但是我以为你是直男”，这句话也没发出去，他又删掉打字道，“可是你不是结婚了吗？”

这句话还是没能发出去，因为罗伯逊的下一句话很快就发来了，“维吉尔是34次，特伦特是68次，至于你，大头，你只有9次，我对你非常痛心。”

马奎尔删掉了对话框里自己打下的质问，转而发了一串省略号。

好的，这下可以确定了，这种台词一点也不gay，完全不会暴露自己，完完全全就是直男会说的话。马奎尔如此告诉自己，郑重其事地点开了凯恩的“[笑脸][爱心][爱心]”的评论，回复道，“哈里，这是你第一次回复我的ins呢[爱心][爱心]”。

他等了十分钟，没有等到ins提示凯恩回复了他，百无聊赖地点进自己那条合影的ins一看，凯恩的评论业已消失，连带着他的百分百直男的评论也不见踪迹了。

果然直男不可靠。

马奎尔痛心疾首。

04

“好，好，就这个角度，记住了吗，你这样和我最像。”马奎尔道。

劳伦斯朝他翻了个白眼，“哈里，我不是白痴，你已经说过十遍了。”

“小心为上。”马奎尔严肃道，“我们再来过一遍，你今天就拿着我这个手机，假装是我，如果哈里——哈里凯恩发消息说出去吃饭吧，你怎么回？”

“需要我带安全套过来吗，还是你那里有？”

“劳伦斯！！！！！”马奎尔大喊。自觉声音震耳欲聋，隔壁街都能听到，理应起到震慑作用，但劳伦斯从小听惯了，早就知道哥哥雷声大雨点小，丝毫不为所动，依旧嬉皮笑脸道，“好啦，开个玩笑嘛，我不会真的发的。”

马奎尔深深地叹了口气。如果有得选，他也不想让这个不省心的弟弟来扮演自己，可惜世界上并不存在一个和自己长得一模一样的“哈里·谢林汉姆”，唯一模样相似的只有小四岁的弟弟劳伦斯，面对唯一的选择，他也只有好声好气道，“那你说要怎么回？”

“说‘我生病了’。如果哈里凯恩不相信，就自拍一张发过去，故意拍到电视机，让他知道是即时拍摄的，不是你发老照片——这样可以了吧。”劳伦斯耸耸肩，“不过，哈里，我真是搞不懂你，为什么你要假装成一个其他人去和他吃饭？他又怎么会蠢到相信你不是你？”

“这件事情……”马奎尔斟酌着措辞，“很复杂。”他糊弄道，“一时半会说不清楚，总之，他可能会怀疑，但是看到你的自拍就不会了——话说你记住和我最像的角度了吗？”

“记住了记住了。”劳伦斯不耐烦道，“怎么模仿你的语气我也很清楚，实在不行我还可以说‘我病了，现在不舒服，明天再回你’。倒是你，万一哈里凯恩说和‘谢林汉姆’一起来探病怎么办？”

“呃——”马奎尔卡壳了，半天才道，“放心吧，我会努力控场，不让这种事情发生的。”

“你最好做到。”劳伦斯警告道，“他真的看到我就骗不了了，毕竟，你的头可比我的大一圈。”

“就像你比我矮十四厘米一样，一目了然。”马奎尔呵呵冷笑。

“哈里凯恩，需要我带安全——”

“我是大头，世界第一大头。”

马奎尔从善如流。

05

凯恩到达饭店的时候，马奎尔已经等了一会儿了，比较欣慰的情况是，凯恩在服务员向他指示方向以前，就从人群中认出了马奎尔；比较悲伤的情况是，凯恩站在他面前，犹犹豫豫了很久，也没叫出名字来，只是一脸犹疑地打量着他。

“劳驾，不管是谁，你不是都应该叫哈里吗？”

“哦，你知道这件事，你是谢林汉姆。”

“对。”马奎尔耸耸肩，“怎么只有你一个人？”

“我给马奎尔发消息了。”凯恩一边坐下一边掏出手机，“他还没回——等等，他说他生病了，不能来了。”

“真是个好借口。”马奎尔假笑道，“你们真的是朋友吗？”

“是啊。”凯恩也假笑道，“太巧了，对不对？你真的不是马奎尔吗？”

“我以为我们上次已经就此达成一致了。”

“你出现了，马奎尔就不来了，这不可疑吗？至于上次的共识，我现在忽然意识到，人可以有很多手机，很多电话号码。”凯恩道，“而且，这不符合常识，世界上怎么会有长得一模一样，说话声音也一模一样的人？”

“也许我是马奎尔失散多年的亲生兄弟。”

“好想法。”凯恩道，“忘了问了，偶像，你多大了？”

“26岁，今年年底满27。”马奎尔故意往小说几个月，“粉丝，我比你小四个月。”

“哈，巧了，马奎尔比我大四个月，双胞胎也就算了，难道一年内能诞生两个孩子？”凯恩道，“偶像，难道谢林汉姆也是你的偶像？干嘛用他当假名？”

“粉丝，”马奎尔道，“需要提醒你的一点是，人可以有好几个手机，好几个电话号码，但是不能同时使用，你为什么不给马奎尔发消息呢？”

“谁知道是不是你的经纪人或者什么亲戚之类的在用你的手机？”

“你可以让——”马奎尔好险吞进去一个“我”，赶紧咳嗽一声作为掩饰，再道，“你可以让马奎尔给你发一个自拍，不就能证明了？”

“问题来了，”凯恩道，“如果你不是马奎尔的话，那手机那头就真的是马奎尔，我要怎么让他给我发自拍？”

你什么也不用说，关心一下，劳伦斯就会主动发给你的——马奎尔想。制定计划的时候，他觉得这样足够完美无缺，但现在凯恩问出问题来，他又忽然意识到，聊着天突然发一张自拍，不是他的风格，就算凯恩不再怀疑“谢林汉姆”和“马奎尔”是一个人，只怕也要觉得马奎尔是个怪人……到底是保持伪装身份更重要，还是维持自己的形象更重要呢？不过话说回来，要是自己现在承认自己就是马奎尔，凯恩还是会觉得自己是个怪人吧？马奎尔一时陷入了沉思，凯恩也没有催他，只是把手机放在一边，看了好几分钟菜谱，才敲敲桌子道，“总之，先点单吧。”

“你请客吗？”

“……”

凯恩不说话，马奎尔继续道，“你请客我就点全套了，不请客我就只点主菜和咖啡。”

“你周薪难道不是比我高吗？”

前不久还只有你的一半不到，现在也没有你多——这句话无论如何不能出口，马奎尔只好冷笑，“劳驾，我是叫哈里谢林汉姆，不是哈里马奎尔。”

“随你，随你。”凯恩说，“就算不是哈里马奎尔，也不至于一顿饭都吃不起吧。”

“我只带了三十磅。”

“你的银行卡呢？”

“欠债太多，银行给我停掉了。”

“…………”凯恩这次足足沉默了二十秒，才道，“没事，偶像，我们可以吃过饭一起去探望一下马奎尔，我相信他会愿意赞助你的。”

我下次一定要让劳伦斯说一句“曼联英超冠军”，怎么会有人预言这么准的？马奎尔一边暗暗称奇，一边佯作镇定，“没问题，但是你不要和他说一声吗，他愿意你带陌生人去吗？”

凯恩盯着他看了看，大概想不到他会这样镇定，面色显得有些困惑了起来，犹豫了一会儿，他掏出手机道，“好吧，我给他发个消息。”

马奎尔也盯着他看，但凯恩并不因此把手机平放在桌上，而是以僵硬的姿势，将手机竖成和桌面成九十度角才开始操作。马奎尔没接受过特工课程，也没法从凯恩的手指动作里推断出他打了什么字，只好郁闷地盯着凯恩的脸，试图从他的表情里发现些什么，同时暗暗祈祷劳伦斯不要把事情搞砸。

凯恩打字了，可惜面无表情——手机震动了，应该是劳伦斯回复了——凯恩又打字了，还是面无表情——手机又震动了，劳伦斯又说了什么——凯恩点了点屏幕——凯恩凑近了屏幕——凯恩脸红了……哎？

凯恩确实脸红了，而且红得很彻底，甚至耳朵都已经失去了原本的颜色——难道劳伦斯说了安全套？还是劳伦斯发了张裸照？上帝保佑，哪个都不要，如果非要有一个的话，希望是安全套。马奎尔暗暗祈祷，又提心吊胆地问，“你怎么了？”

“对……对不起。”凯恩甚至口吃了，“天哪，那个真的是马奎尔，他刚刚给我发了照片——我，对不起，我之前太不客气了，我以为你是马奎尔，在逗我玩，对不起，哈里，我之前太没礼貌了。”

“没事，没事。”马奎尔松了口气，故作大度地摇摇手，又道，“那他怎么说，一会儿过去看他吗？”

“不了，他好像病的很严重，没法招待我们。”凯恩露出了一点担心的表情，又犹疑道，“不过，呃，他的照片看起来倒还挺正常的，还在看新闻直播。”

失策，应该让劳伦斯化一下妆的——马奎尔干咳一声道，“可能他骗你的，其实没病，不想和你出来玩而已。”

“他答应我了的。”凯恩说，“我说有个朋友，有个他的粉丝想要见他，他答应了的。”

“我什么时候变成他的粉丝了？”

“我想先不跟他说清楚，这样他过来看到你肯定觉得很惊奇，给他一个惊喜嘛。”

“惊喜，不是惊吓吗？”

凯恩干笑三声，“好啦，他没来就算了，你要吃什么，今天我请啦。”

“你知道我没有真的被银行停掉卡吧？”

凯恩轻轻一笑，“请偶像吃饭，我的荣幸啊。”

06

马奎尔最终还是等来了凯恩的探望。

英格兰队长在下午五点来访，无论从什么文化来看，都是留下吃饭的意思。马奎尔把本来准备和劳伦斯一起吃的晚饭拿出来，便听到楼上传来极响的一声，像是什么重物掉到了地上——不必怀疑，绝对是预感到了自己没饭吃的劳伦斯在摔沙包。

“你家还有其他人？”凯恩问。

“没有，是我家的狗。”马奎尔镇定（而小声）地说，“你可以煎牛排吗，我上去看看。”

“我不太擅长这个。”

“煎牛排还有不擅长的？”马奎尔只觉匪夷所思，“你训练不是挺勤快的吗，怎么做饭就要偷懒？”

“好吧。”凯恩悻悻道，“那你去吧。”

“就当照顾病人嘛，谢啦。”马奎尔拍拍他的肩膀，沉重地上了楼，认真思考为了让弟弟躲一晚上并把晚饭让人，自己能承受的付出的底线到底在哪里。

把车给劳伦斯开一个月吧。

唉——马奎尔悲痛地叹气。

07

国际比赛日很快就过去了，马奎尔养了个无中生有的病，英超都开始了还收到凯恩的短信，“你病好了吗？”

“上次见面就好了。”马奎尔说，他还想到好几个笑话，准备等凯恩回复就发过去，不过过了四五个小时，他还是没收到来自凯恩的新消息，点进去一看，不知道什么时候就已经已读了。

“你应该说恭喜我的。”他说。又截了个图发了ins快拍，配了几个愤怒表情，又艾特凯恩说，“队长对我们球员太坏了”。

这次凯恩倒是很快就回了，在ins里给他发了个震惊的表情，再道，“你怎么突然发这个？”

“不是你说要我们假装一下好朋友吗？还不快点转发？”

“你怎么像德勒一样，这种事情还斤斤计较的。”凯恩过了一分钟才回复，“好了，转发了。”

马奎尔不抱希望地点进凯恩头像，发现凯恩竟然没说谎，他真的转发了，一个字也没说，纯转发。

“我感觉更侮辱了。”这句话还没发出去，另一个手机震动了，同样来自凯恩，一个笑脸，问道，“偶像，这周有空吗？继续出来吃饭吧，马奎尔说他已经好了。”

08

如果上次缺席的是马奎尔，那这次缺席的自然就该是谢林汉姆。

马奎尔依旧早到，老神在在地坐在位置上，每分钟看一次手机，甚至劳伦斯都给他发了条消息，可凯恩还是什么都没说。

奇怪。他想。

谢林汉姆表示临时有事是今早的事情，凯恩也早回了谢林汉姆表示理解，可离奇的是，他一直没给马奎尔发消息表示取消本次行程——也许因为马奎尔特意来了伦敦，凯恩不好意思直接让他打道回府？

不管怎么样，凯恩不说，马奎尔当然装作不知道，提前到了饭店，订了三个人的套餐，又等了七八分钟，凯恩还没到，他只好坐在位置上继续一分钟看一次手机，又顺便思考一下当前的局势。

已经连续两次约饭不成功了，凯恩还会想要约第三次吗？按照常理来推断是不太可能的，但凯恩看起来很期待自己看到谢林汉姆时的反应，否则也不至于有第二次约谈。

假如从凯恩场上的表现来看，热刺副队长并不是一个容易放弃的人。但在场上，不放弃是一种美德，除了对方球员，没有人会加以阻拦。事实上，就算是对方球员，也不会觉得不放弃很奇怪——但这是生活，连续三次组织饭局，让两个不认识的人见面，总归是很奇怪的，谢林汉姆也罢，马奎尔总是没必要迁就他，凯恩也未必好意思再次以“我的朋友想见你”做借口邀请马奎尔。无论如何，他和凯恩的关系没好到那种程度。

放在过去，光是意识到这一点都够他不爽一个晚上，不过放在今天，这却反而变成了一个安全符——唯一的问题是，花这么大力气保住谢林汉姆这个身份，他又要做什么呢？

撒谎说自己不是马奎尔是下意识的举动，其实发现来人是凯恩以后他本可如实告知，不过当时凯恩惊诧的表情里还带了一丝责怪，激起自己的逆反心理也不足为奇。至于发展到今天这个地步，实在是局势所迫，并非他马奎尔有意推波助澜。

如果凯恩继续邀请下一次见面，自己是不是应该拒绝？或者把一切都说出来？但费尽心机得到另一个身份，就此放弃又实在觉得浪费，然而，不浪费又能怎么样呢？凯恩对谢林汉姆并不特别热络，除了邀请吃饭（还是和马奎尔），并不会发什么别的消息。

当然，这很合理，要是马奎尔突然在路上遇到一个长得和凯恩一模一样的人……呃，可能马奎尔还是会邀请他出来喝几次咖啡——得不到主食，人总是会需要一点代餐的。

很难说他是什么时候发现了自己的性取向不同，不过，他运气很好的拥有开明的家人，母亲和弟弟立刻便接受了，父亲接受得稍微慢一点，但从头到尾，也没有责怪过他，妹妹年龄太小，还不到告诉的时候，但马奎尔可以想象，等到她足够大，自己告诉她，她也不会因此就觉得哥哥变成了另一个人。

性取向不同起初并没有给马奎尔带来太多的困扰，他本来也不用避讳这一点，然而他在职业生涯规划上选择了足球。

如果是在别的场合，如果有其他的工作，他并不介意对同事出柜，但作为球员就不一样了。不过，在选择这条道路的时候，他就已经想到了可能会有这种情况，对队友的隐瞒虽然让他不太舒服，但本来交朋友也没必要事无巨细什么都说，大部分的情况下，与队友的相处还是很快乐。没人发现他的小秘密，他也没有非说不可的理由。

他本以为这是上天的恩赐，尽管把他生为少数群体，却依然对他很温柔，从不让他遇到什么困难和磨难——他怎么也没想到，困难和磨难不是不存在，而是姗姗来迟——2018年，他莫名其妙又无可奈何地，喜欢上了与自己同名的凯恩。

这种喜欢当然不可能有结果，因为首先，没有任何证据可以表明凯恩是gay；其次，虽然同在英超又同在国家队，但他和凯恩的交情泛泛得很，一年也聊不了几次天——尽管这其中有他不愿意给自己无谓的希望的故意为之，但有时候他也怀疑，就算他不这样，凯恩也未必会来找他交朋友。应该说，凯恩就不是一个很喜欢交朋友的人，国家队这么些年，除了任务在身要聚集球员们一起讨论，凯恩从来不会主动召开聚会，在英格兰国家队的WhatsApp群里，凯恩也从来不是话最多的人。

喜欢总是会淡去的，马奎尔好多次这么告诉自己，而且，就算不淡去，他也不愿意展开什么行动。

如果是在球场上，哪怕感觉不一定追得上的球也要去追，很难的防守也要防守，但在生活里，面对着注定没有希望的目标，马奎尔实在缺乏行动的动力和勇气。

社交媒体上一起发过一次合照，凯恩转发过他的快拍，又来探望过他，还一起吃了两顿饭，这样就已经够了。如果凯恩不准备继续第三次约饭，生活大概就回到正轨，他不觉得凯恩还会费心思去联系谢林汉姆；如果准备第三次，那么不管他是以马奎尔的身份去，还是以谢林汉姆的身份去，至少也都能一起吃顿饭，聊上放在从前是一年份的天。

要是凯恩起了疑心，劳伦斯还可以再骗一次，如果实在瞒不住，那说出来可能也没什么。凯恩也准备要让自己见一个和自己长得一模一样的人来吓自己一跳，双方都没安好心，凯恩也不至于为了自己骗他就生气。

话是这么说，道理他也都懂，但沉没成本并不因此减少，无论如何，他还是对谢林汉姆这个身份有一丝眷恋。不管是直接说出真相，还是让这个身份悄无声息地消失，他都觉得大亏特亏。

这么思前想后的考虑了一遍，依然没有得出任何可用的结论。马奎尔看了看表，离约好的时间只有三分钟了，凯恩还没来。他又站起身看了看，也没看到什么和凯恩长得相像的人，手机也看得烦了，干脆放回口袋，又把不常用的那部私人手机拿出来，以谢林汉姆的身份给凯恩发消息，“你到饭店了吗？如果到了，也麻烦替我和马奎尔说一声不好意思，今天要加班，实在是走不开。”

“还没到，堵车了。别担心，到了以后我会告诉他的，我想他不会生气的。”凯恩很快回复道。

哼，想得倒美，又是放鸽子又是迟到，我一会偏要生气给你看。马奎尔暗暗磨牙，又打字道，“那就好，不过，你开车怎么还玩手机呢？”

凯恩给他发了个大笑的表情，马奎尔盯着那个表情看了几眼，忽然提起了勇气，打字道，“哈里，过几天什么时候有空出来我请你吃顿饭吧，就咱俩。”

瞬间已读了，但凯恩没有回复。也许他不知道怎么回，也许他在检查自己的行程安排，也许他在思考怎么拒绝，还有可能他听从建议把手机放在一边专心开车了。马奎尔又等了好几分钟，还是没有新消息传来，实在不能不怀疑是故意。到这个时候，自尊心已经盖过了勇气，马奎尔只恨不能把几分钟之前发消息的自己和凯恩一起枪毙，只好收起手机，假装无事发生，又闭上眼睛默默安慰自己，谢林汉姆不是我，那个人不是我，不是我，不是我……

“什么不是你？”凯恩道。

“你终于来了！”马奎尔睁开眼睛，又皱眉道，“你迟到了。”

“对不起。”凯恩乖乖低头认错，“路上堵车了。”

“哼。”马奎尔冷哼一声，又道，“你说的那个要见我的粉丝呢？他也堵车了吗？”

“他加班，来不了了，托我和你说声抱歉。”

“见偶像诶——”马奎尔拖长声音，“偶像都特意从曼彻斯特来伦敦了，他居然不愿意翘掉加班。”

凯恩露出一个尴尬的笑容来，悄悄坐下道，“对不起啦，你等多久了？饿了吗？要不要现在点单？”

凯恩真是，转移话题只会点单这一招，马奎尔在觉得无语的同时，又泛起一丝不忍，只好叹气道，“好，不过你确定你那位朋友来不了了吗，我预定了三个人。”

“应该没法来了，我们叫服务员改一下吧，不好意思啦。”

菜还没上，改人数完全不费事，点单也很简单，服务员离开以后，马奎尔摇摇头，故作大方道，“没事啦，不用一脸不好意思，也不是你的错。不过我很好奇，是什么朋友，能让你这么费心？”

“哈哈……”凯恩的笑容更尴尬了，也摇摇头，“只是我比较乐于助人啦。”

“你朋友只有喜欢我的吗，如果喜欢——”马奎尔在脑子里把阿森纳的球员过了一遍，甚至找不到哪怕一个在成年国家队出场过的人，这才第一次觉得外界对阿森纳不培养本土球员的批评很有道理，只好退而求其次道，“如果你有朋友喜欢威尔希尔呢？”

“我想你也知道，两年前他就已经从阿森纳转会到西汉姆联了。”

“那——塔米呢？或者罗斯？”

“你也看到德勒的那个采访了？”凯恩耸了耸肩，“是啦，他也没说错，更衣室里是有些人比起阿森纳更讨厌切尔西，不过那些人里不包括我，我对切尔西没什么感觉。”

“我不确定德勒会不会高兴听到这个。”

“放轻松，我又没有喜欢切尔西，他不会这么容易生气的。”

“那你喜欢曼联吗？”这句话几乎是脱口而出，看到凯恩面露难色，马奎尔才发觉自己问得有些唐突，但他实在也不想说“你不愿意回答也没关系”，只是可怜巴巴地盯着凯恩，后者在这种眼神里叹了口气，才道，“哈里，你知道现在有很多我和曼联的转会传闻吧？你这么问实在是不合适。”

“好吧，我不知道。”马奎尔挠挠头，“别担心，我不是要做说客，就是随便问问。”

“你就坐在我面前，我怎么也不可能说讨厌吧。”凯恩又叹了口气，笑道，“不过，还好，这件事不用说谎才能回答，要问讨厌还是喜欢的话，我想我还是喜欢曼联多一点。”

“是喔。”马奎尔兴致勃勃道，“为什么？”

“我小时候曼联很强啊，而且曼联一直有很多英格兰球员，英格兰人对它有好感是很正常的事情。”

“比如我？”

凯恩哈哈一笑，“是的，比如你——喔，你脸红了，不会吧？”

“天生的。”马奎尔干笑，“我们吃饭吧。”

“你转移话题的能力真够烂的。”

“队长，指责别人之前麻烦先审视自己。”

“为什么？”凯恩一脸正直，“我从来不需要转移话题。”

“无耻。”

“这是人身攻击，我要告诉英足总。”

“白人被骂他们不管的。”

“看起来你有丰富的被害妄想经验。”

“是被害经验，你不知道我叫大头吗？你总不会觉得这是一个赞美吧？”

凯恩朝他咧了咧嘴，“但是很可爱啊。不过，如果你不喜欢，我以后就不叫了。”

“等一下，”马奎尔打断他，“你居然也这么叫过我？什么时候？热刺更衣室吗？”

“嗯——”凯恩露出了一个他常用的应付媒体的“我什么也不知道”的表情，又道，“我觉得你刚刚说的很有道理。”

“什么？”马奎尔迷惑道。

“我们吃饭吧。”英格兰队长拿起刀叉，朝他傻笑。

09

“谢林汉姆”的号码接到凯恩的回信是在晚上十点，马奎尔只看了推送，信息的前半截毫无疑问地显示着“Sorry”，他于是也没有费心思再点进去看，只咬牙切齿地去了健身房，并计划等到回到曼彻斯特，就去买一个沙包，并在沙包里放上他和凯恩的合照。

说到合照，他又想起来那条被凯恩删除的评论，当时他没好意思去逼问凯恩，后来他又把这事给忘了，现在再一琢磨，又觉得凯恩的回应颇有些不同寻常。

即使罗伯逊的发言不具备参考价值，即使那样的回应完全不直男，凯恩也该看得出来他是在开玩笑才是，如果那条评论真的让他觉得不舒服，如果这个玩笑踩到了他的雷区，那他后来也不该再约马奎尔出来吃饭才是，至少，他也该在之后提一句这件事，但是凯恩什么都没说，就像什么都没发生过似的。

逻辑很清楚，如果凯恩觉得那条回复没什么，就不该删评论；而如果他觉得有什么，此后的言行举止又未免太正常——除非凯恩并没有生气，而是害羞了，所以他才删掉评论，过后又不好意思提。

马奎尔觉得自己的推理完美无瑕。出于羞窘，当时他发现凯恩删掉评论之后就故意把这件事情抛在脑后，之后出于自我保护机制，竟然也真的忘了，当然完全没想过要分析为什么，现在突然想起这件事来，才觉得其中大有玄机。

他在健身房里挥汗如雨了一个小时，听完了几首他从谷歌上搜到的“直男最喜欢的歌”，才拿了手机去泡澡，顺便给凯恩发消息，“我到宾馆了。”

“啊？才到吗？”

“到了好久了，刚想起来和你说一句。”

“……好吧，平安就好。”

“我突然想起来一件事情。”马奎尔说，“我们今天也没合个影什么的。”

“我看到有人举起手机朝我们拍照了，所以如果你去推特搜，搞不好能找到照片。”

这句话根本无法让任何人产生接话的兴趣。马奎尔在心里默默吐槽，果断地无视了它，继续他想说的话题，“然后我又突然想起来另一件事。”

“什么？”

马奎尔忐忑不安地打字，“上次我发了我们的合影，你为什么把你的评论删掉了？”

“哦，我不小心按错了，不好意思啊。”

“[笑脸][ok]”

作为谢林汉姆和作为马奎尔都受到了来自同一个人的打击，马奎尔下定决心，等明天回了曼彻斯特就去买沙包，而且里面绝对只放凯恩一个人的照片。

10

沙包最后没有买成，马奎尔在第二天点进凯恩发给谢林汉姆的消息，才发现他会错了意。

凯恩确实发了对不起，但后面接的并不是“对不起吃饭还是算了吧”，而是“对不起，刚回到家，所以现在才回消息，你什么时候有空呢？我再检查一下我的日程表。”

马奎尔抱着手机在床上打了三个滚，又去查看了一下自己的日程表，郑重其事的把聚会时间约在了下一个国际比赛日——没办法，他也不想选一个凯恩明知道自己在伦敦的时候相约聚会，但赛程紧密，休息时间不多。他又是曼联的队长了，必须以身作则，一到休息就往伦敦跑，说不定和热刺切尔西水晶宫甚至阿森纳的绯闻就起来了——虽然他从没见过有任何球员是会实地前往俱乐部谈转会的，但报纸只要能写，是不会在意逻辑的。更重要的是，要是这样的新闻被凯恩看到，露馅的可能就更大了。

也许自己可以用谢林汉姆的身份去做一点恋爱上的尝试——这是他在发去那条约饭的信息时灵机一动想到的方法。虽然没有任何证据表明一个人换一个名字——姓氏——就能更容易追到人，但不换姓氏，他甚至根本不可能开始，自尊心和现实上的顾虑会打消行动的任何动机和勇气。

但作为谢林汉姆就不同了，约好时间以后，马奎尔郑重其事地给劳伦斯发消息，“我的车借你开一个月。”

“两个月，如果你想让我再在楼上缩一个晚上而且还说我是狗的话。”

“别担心，凯恩不会来第二次了。”马奎尔并不是特别高兴然而又充满信心地打下这行字，又赶紧道，“不是这个，我是想让你找个朋友帮我在伦敦租一套房子。”

“为什么？你要转会了？”

“不是，想什么呢。”

“我这么想很正常，”劳伦斯说，“你把这段话随便告诉谁，他都会这么想——所以你要干什么？”

“谢林汉姆总不能睡大街吧。”马奎尔对着手机干笑。

11

“请你今晚发一张和我的合影，并表示‘刚和哈里吃过饭呢，真好玩’，谢谢。”在训练结束而又寒暄了十分钟后，马奎尔终于说出了来意。

“为什么？而且我今晚要去酒吧，不会去饭店吃饭。”阿里毫无羞耻之心地公布了自己的今日行程。

“你还真敢说啊，不怕我告诉教练吗？”

“你又不是队长，没有告密的义务吧。”

“什么？难道哈里会告密吗？”

“哈里太多了吧，哪个哈里啊？”

“哈里温克斯难道当过队长吗？”

“一看你就没看过热刺比赛，前不久他还戴过队袖的。” 

“噢——”马奎尔干笑，“那就两个哈里都问好了，他们会告密吗？”

“不会，都不会。”阿里耸肩，“但是哈里凯恩不会高兴我这么做的，他可能会批评我。”

我也想批评你，马奎尔想，不过今天就放你一马好了。他继续道，“所以你发和我的合影不是很好吗，也可以掩饰你去夜店的事情。”

“我什么都不发难道不是更好吗？既可以掩饰而且也不用撒谎——你今晚要干嘛，要我帮你打掩护？而且，为什么是我？”

“因为哈里凯恩最可能会看你的ins。”

“完全没解释，劳驾从头开始说明。”

“这是一个，很长，很复杂的故事。”马奎尔搪塞道。

“你知道夜店为什么叫夜店吗？”阿里自问自答道，“因为人们会在‘晚上’在那里聚会。现在才四点，我有很多时间呢。”

“好吧。”马奎尔悻悻道。他忍不住想，要是自己生活在电影或者电视剧里就好了，那么现在只需要黑屏几秒，等到屏幕再变亮的时候，阿里就已经理解了一切。可惜这是生活，他必须亲自组织语言，亲口讲故事。

“真的很复杂。”他垂死挣扎。

“我真的有很多时间。”阿里不为所动。

“好吧，好吧。”马奎尔叹了口气，开始讲故事。奇妙的是，开口以后，他发现事情其实挺简单的，三言两语就能说清楚，他需要克服的不是自己没有接受过高等教育的缺点，而仅仅是羞耻心，“大概一个月前，也是国际比赛日，我在伦敦一家饭店吃饭，突然有人叫我的名字，我下意识否认了，说‘我只是和哈里马奎尔长得很像而已’，结果这个人在我对面坐下了，我才发现那是哈里凯恩。他看到我很吃惊，问我为什么要骗他，出于逆反心理，我坚称我不是马奎尔，而是另一个长得和马奎尔很像的人。通过种种办法，我说服他相信了这一点。然后——”

“什么办法？”阿里打岔道。

“嗯……当我以假身份和他见面的时候，我让我弟弟登录了我的WhatsApp，发了一张最像我的角度的附带了新闻直播的自拍。”

“原来你们关系这么好，聊天还发自拍的？”

“没有这么好，只是那天我故意让我弟弟发的，用来打消哈里凯恩的怀疑——你不要打岔了好不好？”

阿里举起双手以示无辜，马奎尔于是摇摇头继续道，“总之，今晚我要以这个长得像我的人的身份去找他吃饭，但哈里凯恩是知道我现在也在伦敦的。所以请你发一个和我吃饭的ins做掩饰，这样他就不会怀疑和他吃饭的是他认识的马奎尔了。”

“你有没有想过，”阿里沉吟道，“如果他没看我的ins怎么办？”

“他给你点赞很多的，我检查过了。”

“是吗？你不觉得埃里克更多吗？”

“你不觉得我和埃里克完全不熟吗？如果他发出来，大家会怀疑他要来曼联的。”

“为什么不是你来热刺？”

“要我说实话吗？”马奎尔悲悯地看了阿里一眼，“很简单，因为你们没钱。”

“卖了凯恩就有了。”

“你们真的准备卖？”

“你真的准备来热刺？”

“当我没问。”马奎尔摇头道，“所以，好不好，七八点发一条动态，那时候还没high起来呢，你应该记得的。”

“好。”阿里一口答应，“下次热刺打曼联你让我过一次就行。”

“我们已经打过两次了。”马奎尔说，“如果你能说服英足总让两个队伍在一个赛季里交手三次，我就答应你。”

“这不是还有下个赛季吗？没听说曼联要降级啊。”

“我忽然不想和你吃饭了。”

“别生气嘛。”阿里笑嘻嘻地拉了他一把，又道，“我会调一个闹钟来按时发照片的，博阿滕。”

“很好，再见，梅西。”

这就是这一天，他和阿里最后的对话了。

12

也许晚到过太多次，这一次凯恩提前了不少时间到饭店，马奎尔到的时候，凯恩面前的免费柠檬水都只剩半杯了。

“对不起，我来晚了。”点完单以后，马奎尔诚恳道歉。

“没事，是我早到了。”凯恩说，“我洗完澡就直接从家里过来的，今天没堵车，所以到的早了点。”

“你不在训练场洗澡吗？”

“洗的，不过我习惯回家再洗一次，更衣室不知道为什么，总觉得怪怪的，洗不干净。”

马奎尔强忍点头附和的欲望，只道，“原来如此。”想了想又问道，“你家离这里远吗？”

“还好，你呢？”

“就在这附近哦，你要过去看看吗？我有网飞的会员，我们晚上可以一起找点东西看——呃，比如超感猎杀。”

“这句话听起来怪怪的。”凯恩笑道，“如果我是女生，可能就要告你性骚扰了。”

“你是男生也可以。”——马奎尔很想这么说，但就算是他也知道，第一次单独聚会就直抒胸臆是很蠢的，而且无论如何，尽管他使用了从Reddit上看来的段子，但凯恩的反应实在太坦然了，而且简直把“我是直男”四个字写在了脸上，马奎尔也只有做一些做作的直男发言，“真的吗？我还准备以后约会说这个呢。”

“即使是我也听说过超感猎杀——贬义的听过——相信我，女生听到这个邀请是不会高兴的。”

“虽然听起来很有道理，但我搜过‘最受欢迎的足球运动员’，里面似乎没有你哦。”

“这是因为我和足球结婚了。”凯恩庄严道。

听起来更绝望了，不过总比“我和女同学/女队医/女粉丝/埃里克/埃里克森结婚了”要好——所以说Eri开头的名字果然都应该从世界上消失——马奎尔任由自己的思维天马行空地奔逸了几秒钟，再道，“这句话是很酷，但是既然你也没有女朋友，这些也都只是纸上谈兵吧？”

“你这话真伤人，早知道今天我就不来了，训练很累的你知道吗？这么累了还要被打击也太惨了。”

“这可不像是和足球结婚的人说的话。”

“我是和足球结婚，又不是和健身结婚。”凯恩摇摇头，“你对我们足球运动员是不是有什么误解？”

“真的吗？但是我听说C罗每天做三千个俯卧撑。”

“那他现在已经死了。”凯恩迷惑地看着他，“你简直像我从来不看球的堂妹，为什么你会认识我？”

“我是英格兰人，而且我看球的，我还有喜欢的球员呢。”

“哦？是谁啊？”

“你猜，友情提示：他是你们热刺的。”

“德勒阿里？埃里克戴尔？不会是我吧？”凯恩笑道。

“不是的，你太自恋了。”马奎尔严肃道，“也不是你之前说的那些人，是拉姆塞。”

“……他是阿森纳的，而且他巴不得热刺去死。”凯恩给了他一个白眼，“我还喜欢曼联的杰拉德呢。”

“这个人是谁？我应该觉得好笑吗？”

“他是利……算了。”凯恩叹了口气，举起（还剩三分之一杯柠檬水的）酒杯道，“干杯吧，祝你早日找到能被你用一起看超感猎杀吸引的女孩子。”

“不是女孩子也可以。”马奎尔举起（盛满了柠檬水的）酒杯，小声说。

13

谢林汉姆的家在圣乔治公园训练基地附近的一栋专供出租的公寓楼的三层，为免进进出出被邻居看见而窥破真身，马奎尔拜托劳伦斯的朋友的朋友租下了整栋公寓。好在此处地段不算太好，租客本就不多，也都只将其当做囊中羞涩时的过渡之选，在劳伦斯的朋友的朋友动之以情晓之以理（英镑）以后，大家都爽快地同意了搬家。整件事都由劳伦斯的朋友的朋友出马，马奎尔从未出面，除了给劳伦斯转钱以外，也几乎没花费什么时间，到下一个国际比赛日的时候，劳伦斯的朋友的朋友已经签下了三年的合同，而马奎尔也拿到了所有的钥匙。

一整栋公寓的租金，尽管由于整租三年而有所折扣，但总得来说，依然是一笔不小的开支。放在今天，马奎尔靠着转会曼联工资翻了两倍尚且不觉得太吃力，要是换成他还在莱斯特城，只怕就要肉痛很久。要说为了每年满打满算不会超过五十天的伦敦之行花这笔钱，浪费百分之九十以上的住所，住得还不如酒店，真是无论怎么看都愚不可及，但要说这是为了恋爱的付出，还是追凯恩这种虽然“最受欢迎的球员”不见得上榜但一谈到“大英帝国黄金单身汉”就绝对榜上有名的存在，就只嫌少不嫌多了，更别说凯恩在“最受球迷（大部分都是男的）欢迎的球员”的投票里总是名次靠前了——虽然不是那个意思。

唯一可惜的地方大概只是花了这么多钱，住宿条件依然不能令人满意了。

要是有得选的话，马奎尔也愿意选独栋别墅而不是住起来明显舒适度差一截的公寓，但一来在伦敦市区，独栋的别墅都是紧挨着的，进进出出次数多了，难免被人发现，远不及只有一位真实住户的公寓楼隐蔽；二来，也是最重要的，尽管第一次见面时谢林汉姆衣着光鲜，选择的午餐场所也不是什么廉价饭店，但既然他还有着没法推掉的加班，怎么想也不会是什么高层领导，住公寓虽然稍显穷酸，但市区的独栋大概率是买不起的，生活所迫，实在没有办法。好在马奎尔也不是没过过苦日子，尽管由奢入俭难，但毕竟住的日子不多，尚不至于为此就叫苦连天。

他甚至是挺乐在其中的。

他给谢林汉姆设定的职业是程序员，完美符合收入较高和要加班两项，虽然他对程序设计一窍不通，但程序员的段子总归看过不少，凯恩要是问起来，足以搪塞——量凯恩也不可能对程序有什么研究，大概率是问不到点子上的。

鄙视凯恩智商的部分算是未来的乐趣，为新房置办家具和各种装饰品就是当下的快乐。除了动感单车和冰箱用的是和正牌住所一样的配置，其他的他都反其道而行之：曼彻斯特的家是白色的地毯，伦敦就是黑色；曼彻斯特的家墙上挂着自己的球衣，这里就挂上贾斯汀比伯的海报，总之，能反着来就反着来。至于其他物件，他则几乎完全是按照网络上推荐的“gay的家庭装修”来做，尽管他半点也不喜欢这样的装修风格，否则他在曼彻斯特的家就不会全然两样。实际上，住在这样风格的房子里简直是令他不寒而栗，但为了让凯恩什么时候一走进来就能意识到“谢林汉姆是gay”，他不能不认为这是必要的牺牲。

烦恼之处在于邀请凯恩回家是一件麻烦的工程，实际上他们之前的第一次单独聚会是一个再好不过的机会，他也确实开口邀请了，只是出口之后他又怀疑自己的意图太明显而故意开了个玩笑——愚不可及的决定，其结果是让邀请本身也变成了一个玩笑。

好在这尚且不至于让他气馁，有一次聚会就会有第二次，认识超过几个月就自然会有去对方家拜访的机会，马奎尔完全不觉得这种推理有什么逻辑错误，除了他和林加德，林德洛夫以及斯特林从来没有去过彼此的家以及他和他们都认识了至少一年的这个事实以外。

14

租下三年的房子，马奎尔自然并不抱什么短期内解决问题的希望，其实就算对方不是凯恩，花三年时间来从陌生人变成朋友，再变成恋人，也不是什么离奇的故事。

话是这么说，等到从置办家具塑造新人生的乐趣中摆脱出来而猛然发现时间已经过了半个月而这段时间并没收到过任何凯恩的消息的时候，马奎尔还是感到了一丝慌张。

他本来很有自信的，自信上次的聚会和凯恩的聊天大体上还是愉快的——不过，会不会只有他一个人这么觉得呢？会不会凯恩只是勉强自己微笑，其实心里并不高兴，只想早点回家呢？

自己想是不可能有结果了，总归房子也布置好了，他几乎没多做考虑就给凯恩发了消息过去，“我发现了一家不错的饭店，你这周或者下周什么时候有空吗？我们可以一起去吃。”

没有已读，凯恩也没有回复，马奎尔看了看手机屏幕上方的时间：晚上七点半。

是饭点，他想。

他退出了聊天软件，把手机放在床上充电，又起身去厨房给自己准备晚餐。

通常这种时候他会用手机放几首歌来听，用以排解做饭的无聊，不过今天他决定不这么做，因为他基本上可以肯定，如果手机在自己触手可及的范围内，他一定会每隔一分钟或者甚至三十秒就去检查一下，这样一来，微波炉和烤箱就都有着火的风险。不过，更重要的是，他不确定自己的心能不能承受得住每三十秒一次的失望。

“谢林汉姆”的这个角色确实改变了他很多，只是他之前没有发现。完全相反的室内装潢和程序员的职业只是表面，装作完全不了解足球也说明不了什么，和凯恩相处和说话的大部分时间，他还是他本人，改变的是他和凯恩相处之前的部分，是把他带到和凯恩同一张桌子上的部分。

一个虚假的身份就像一个退路，他可以在家里挂上暗示性取向的插画，可以给凯恩发消息，如果一切顺利，以后他还会对凯恩说出自己的想法，而在这当中的任何部分，任何时间点，如果凯恩不愿意再继续，他可以恳求，可以告白，也可以随时抽身而出。如果遭遇了失败，哈里·谢林汉姆可以立刻消失，与此同时，哈里·马奎尔的自尊不会受到半点伤害，他甚至于还能继续和凯恩当国家队队友，在凯恩帽子戏法后在比赛用球上签名，这就是为什么上一次和这一次，他都能毫不犹豫地，一想到就立刻发出邀约。

然而，即便做好了失败的心理准备，等待失败的过程也绝不是那么好接受的，谢林汉姆可以痛快地发出邀请，不在打字之前和打字的同时花费半分心思去考虑，可消息发出去之后，一切思考和情绪的主体又成为了马奎尔。他紧张，难过，期待，又似乎是绝望。好多时候他都觉得情绪已经达到了巅峰，那些痛苦或者快乐的幻想，希冀或者绝望的推理，这些情绪已经填满了他的身体，再也没法容纳一分，马上就要从他的天灵盖冲出来，可下一秒他又发现，他并没有爆炸，甚至也许他永远也不会爆炸。原来情绪还可以压缩，压缩到小指尖那么一点点，压缩到几乎感受不到，方便他再去重复一次积攒到爆发再到压缩的过程。

凯恩的消息能把这些情绪都清空，或者让它们再压缩一次，只是在回复到来以前，没有人知道是哪一种——他忽然觉得自己当时不该用谢林汉姆的名字，而应该用薛定谔，哈里·薛定谔听起来也要酷很多，不过薛定谔不是一个英国的姓，他看起来也不像混血，凯恩多半要起疑的。

他不太想一直想到凯恩，平时这也不算太难做到，但现在他只是呆在厨房，延缓看到凯恩回信的时间，不去想回信已经很了不起了，再要求更多实在强人所难。他要是能有这样的心态，足坛少帅就该是他而不是纳格尔斯曼了——说到纳格尔斯曼，他又想起来热刺被淘汰了。

凯恩受伤了，对莱比锡红牛的两场比赛都没有上场，失败没有人会责怪他，不过他知道，凯恩一定会责怪自己。

如果他这么告诉媒体，媒体和球迷一定会觉得凯恩是个自大狂。马奎尔又想起去年欧冠来，那时候皇马被阿贾克斯淘汰，拉莫斯有责怪自己吗？大概也有吧，但马奎尔又觉得凯恩和拉莫斯不太一样，而且他们缺席比赛的原因也不一样，照这么说，拉莫斯搞不好不会自责，只是凯恩一定会，尽管他不会说出来。

马奎尔不太想管这叫自大，毕竟瓜迪奥拉也说过热刺是哈里凯恩队，凯恩这么自我归因也未必没有理论依据。

把这些想法说出来能不能让凯恩对自己喜欢一点呢？可谢林汉姆的人设是不懂足球的，马奎尔不敢直言不讳，可又不到说的关系。而且，说白了，他根本不觉得凯恩会为此纠结，他也完全不想用这些事情来安慰凯恩，只是借着想这些乱七八糟的东西来消磨时间而已。

但晚餐总是要吃完的。马奎尔磨磨蹭蹭到八点四十，连最后一片麦片都进了肚子，总算没法再用叉子敲空碗。擦了擦桌子，又慢吞吞地把碗碟过一遍水再放进洗碗机，终于找不到别的事情来打发时间，只好往卧室走去。

凯恩在二十分钟前回复了他的消息，一些笑脸和简短的一句话，“是的，我想我这周三到周五，以及下周一和周四都有时间，你告诉我你合适的时间就好。”

也许这只是把终点到来的时间推晚一点，马奎尔想，不过这一刻，他很高兴自己可以继续当谢林汉姆。

15

最后吃饭的时间被定在这周三。

曼联的训练当然是存在的，他当了队长也不可能有早退的权力，不过如果选择不加训而是训练结束就立刻洗澡换衣服出发，其实也来得及去伦敦吃晚饭，而吃过晚饭立刻启程，也还是能赶得上第二天的训练。

当然，这样太累了，也太赶了，因此马奎尔此前从没想过要这么做，但凯恩给出来的几个时间点没有一个赶上曼联放假。既然方便不可能，那折腾也是一种选择。他干脆选一个最近的时间，正好他从前想不到要做的事情，凯恩大概率也想不到他会做。凯恩清楚曼联今天有训练，大概率不可能想到马奎尔能训练完就赶来，故此，一同吃饭的只可能是今天正好没有加班的谢林汉姆。

话虽如此，谢林汉姆到的时候，凯恩还是早就到了，马奎尔尴尬地笑了笑，重复和上次一样的对话，“对不起，我来晚了。”

凯恩的话也和上次没区别，“没事，是我早到了。”不过这次他没说洗澡的事，而是局促地笑了笑，道，“有一个朋友说他也想过来吃饭，你可以接受吗？如果不可以的话，他还有几个街区才到，我还来得及叫他改个地方。”

马奎尔一点也不想说好，但他也不想被凯恩认为是一个不近人情的人，只有露出一个爽朗的笑容来，道，“当然没问题。”顿了顿又道，“是谁啊？”

“你可能认识，他也是英格兰球员，并且在热刺踢球——德勒阿里。”凯恩朝他一笑。

马奎尔差点没喷出来，可惜话已出口，来不及再反悔，只好一边狂灌柠檬水，一边祈祷阿里不要戳穿自己。

按照常理，没有人会在答应帮一个人打掩护之后又去揭穿他，但同样按照常理，一个明知道另一个自己认识的人在做角色扮演的人也不该加入现场来使一切变得尴尬，但是，就像刚才说过的那样，这是德勒阿里，德勒阿里和常理是没什么关系的。

马奎尔在等待中灌了自己三杯柠檬水，而在看到阿里走进饭店时终于没忍住喷了出来——在心里——阿里居然不是一个人来的，他身边还站着一个一脸傻笑的熟人：安德鲁罗伯逊。

——在看到无关人等出现在自己期待的约会现场且可能搞砸一切以后，马奎尔决定不再亲切地叫苏格兰人安迪了。

“明天有利物浦和切尔西的比赛，所以安迪也在伦敦，我于是邀请他过来一起吃饭，不介意吧？”这是阿里坐下来以后说的第一句话。

“我是不介意啦，哈里你呢？”凯恩看向马奎尔，马奎尔朝他露出了一个尴尬的笑容，摇头道，“不介意。”与此同时，他站起身来，把手伸向阿里和罗伯逊的方向，用凶狠的眼神轮流瞪着他们，又道，“认识一下，我是哈里，哈里·谢林汉姆。”

谢林汉姆四个字，他说得重若千钧。不过，其实用不着他这样暗示，阿里在来的路上一定告诉过罗伯逊这件事，所以罗伯逊只是立刻同样站起身来，用力握住他的手道，“德勒都告诉我了，天哪，你真像马奎尔——我是安迪，安迪罗伯逊。”

“很多人这么说过，安德鲁。”马奎尔朝他咧咧嘴，又更转向阿里一点，后者也很捧场地站起来和他握握手，又道，“哈里——我是说凯恩，他和我说的时候我还不信呢，老天，你们是真的很像。我是德勒阿里。”

马奎尔也给阿里一个咧嘴，然后他们坐下来开始点菜，过了几分钟，凯恩才看着阿里和罗伯逊道，“我不知道你们认识。”

“本来不认识。”罗伯逊说，“之前在店里偶遇的。”

“在夜店。”阿里补充。

我一点也不想知道你在哪里挥霍——或者说发扬——你的天赋，马奎尔想，但谢林汉姆和阿里完全不熟，他没法吐槽，只能朝已婚而混迹夜店的罗伯逊冷笑。

“我只是在那里喝酒，”罗伯逊看着他说，“而且我妻子也在。”

苏格兰人总是知道自己想吐槽什么，但这句话不该对着谢林汉姆说，马奎尔放心之余又给他一个警告的眼神，罗伯逊于是转开视线，笑道，“嗨，不提这个了，我该怎么称呼你们才好？”

“你可以叫我凯恩。”凯恩说。

“是不是有点不礼貌？”罗伯逊问。

“你要加先生我也没意见。”凯恩说，又向他举了举杯子道，“罗伯逊先生，很高兴你能来。”

罗伯逊有些尴尬地举了举杯，很显然，凯恩这样的正经不太符合他通常相处的人的风格，其实凯恩也不是认真的，不过马奎尔不方便解释，另外，他也不用解释，阿里很快笑道，“安迪，别被他骗了，他装正经逗你玩呢。”

罗伯逊诶了一声，先是看向阿里，然后又回头看向凯恩，凯恩于是配合地做了个鬼脸，于是他们四个人一起笑了起来——尽管从对话来说，马奎尔完全没有参与微笑的必要和资格。

16

四个人的聚会多少有点诡异。

从表面来看，马奎尔认识的人只有凯恩一个，但实际上他每个人都认识，而且，如果按照实际情况来说，反而是和凯恩关系最平淡；同样的，表面来看，罗伯逊认识的人也只有阿里一个，如果光按照这个来考虑，他来吃饭实在有点缺心眼，同样的，带他来吃饭的阿里也是。当然，马奎尔能理解他们看笑话的心态，如果哈里谢林汉姆换成安迪谢林汉姆或者德勒谢林汉姆，马奎尔说不定也要冒着被认为是缺心眼的风险来看热闹的——从这个角度来看，其实四个人里唯一缺心眼的只有哈里凯恩。

马奎尔说服自己不要太注意这一点，以免不小心对凯恩露出什么怜悯之色，好在现状很快就发展到他没法再挥洒他的同情心了——在前期短暂的收敛之后，罗伯逊和阿里开始了不怀好意的提问。

首先是罗伯逊，“那么，谢林汉姆先生，您平时是做什么工作的？”

“程序员。”马奎尔镇定道。

他注意到罗伯逊和阿里交换了一个眼神，幸好凯恩没有注意到，或者他不在意，总之，凯恩没说什么，等了几秒，阿里接过话题，“在什么公司呢？”

“德勒，你——”凯恩终于开口了，大概为了制止这像是查户口一样的不礼貌的提问方式，马奎尔感激地看了他一眼，打断道，“没事的，IBM。”

“真敢说啊。”阿里小声嘟囔了一句，又道，“你是伦敦人吗，谢林汉姆？”

“不是，”马奎尔摇摇头，在三秒内选择了一个离在场所有人的家乡都很远的地方，“我出生在诺丁汉，不过我现在长住伦敦。”

“很奇怪，我来热刺很长时间了——换句话说，我也在伦敦住了几年了，可是我从来没有见过你。”

“也许也没有那么奇怪，”马奎尔冷冰冰地说，“考虑到我从来不去夜店的情况下。”

阿里显然被噎住了，于是罗伯逊立刻顶上道，“你真的和我们的朋友长得一模一样，我很好奇，为什么没有太阳报的记者来采访你？”

“也许因为我太洁身自好，所以没有花边新闻。”

遗憾的是，这句话对罗伯逊没有杀伤力，苏格兰人甚至故意指出了嘲讽的点，“我也没有，但太阳报还是盯着我看，为什么他们竟然会没有找上你呢？”

马奎尔真恨这么说，不过他想这搞不好就是罗伯逊今天来的目的，所以他只好咬牙道，“我不知道，也许因为马奎尔没有那么火吧。”

“你们太过分了——”凯恩说，但他的话没能说完，很快就埋没在了罗伯逊和阿里的狂笑里，英格兰队长有些苦恼地皱了皱眉，终于转向了马奎尔，在笑声中，他凑近马奎尔低声道，“对不起啦，我也不知道他们为什么今天会疯疯癫癫的。”

“没关系，没关系。”马奎尔立刻道。即使他没有这么快原谅罗伯逊和阿里，但凯恩是绝不会被他责怪的。

“今天没办法啦，下次来我家打高尔夫吧，我家场地还不错——下次我绝不邀请其他人啦。”凯恩朝他低声笑道。

你家怎么会不好呢，一年租金差不多一百万镑呢，马奎尔想卖弄自己从太阳报上看来的数据，又想说“可是你还没来过我家，还没看过我专门为你布置的家具呢”，但这些想法只在他脑子里存在了一秒钟都不到，他便立刻郑重地点头答应道，“好的，我回去就检查我的日程表，然后告诉你时间。”

“当然。”凯恩说。

罗伯逊和阿里也凑在一起说什么，并同时大笑，马奎尔借着这笑声掩盖自己的笑声，第一次，他觉得自己的前俱乐部队友和现国家队队友是两个好男孩。

以及，如果上帝对我这么好的话，我还希望凯恩家看起来gay一点。他不抱期望地祈祷。

17

事实证明，吃晚饭很容易约时间，打高尔夫却难，不仅是马奎尔抽不出空来伦敦一整天，凯恩其实也很难找到一整天的空闲时间，最终，他们还是约在了下一个国家队集训日的前一天。

这又是一个凯恩基本上能确定马奎尔也会来伦敦的时间，尽管凯恩没说什么，马奎尔自己还是觉得有些尴尬，再加上今天阿里和罗伯逊两个人一唱一和试图揭自己老底，虽然他自信自己的回应没什么大错，但毕竟没有录音，也不能全记得自己说过什么，搞不好其中就有什么自相矛盾的地方，凯恩全程几乎不插话，听没听到，有没有用心听，有没有发现破绽，这些都是很难说的。

总得想个办法打消凯恩可能有的疑虑才是，马奎尔拿着手机，在房子里走了一圈，忽然又有了主意，给凯恩发消息，“我又想起来一件事。”

“嗯？”

“咱们下次约了在你家见面，我就算看过你家了，可你还没看过我家呢，这不公平。”

“我还以为是什么呢……那你今天也不和我说一句，我可以来你家看看呀，甚至咱们还能一起看超感猎杀呢。”

那是不可能的，马奎尔想，来伦敦看你就不错了，我也就是回这里洗个澡，现在已经洗完了，马上就要回曼彻斯特了，你要在这里过夜，明天白天我怎么来得及赶回去？尽管对凯恩的一起看超感猎杀的提议很感兴趣，马奎尔还是只好在内心掐死了这个可能性，只道，“那你现在要看看吗？”

凯恩那边显示了“正在输入”，马奎尔不用猜也知道大概是在说“怎么看？”或者“我现在来不及出门了”之类的话，他不再等凯恩的话发出来，而是直接拨了一个视频过去，等了三五秒就被接起了，凯恩也许正准备去健身，也许刚健身完，穿着背心，肩膀上还搭了一条毛巾，头发乱糟糟的，看起来比刚才吃饭的时候起码年轻了三四岁，对着镜头打了个招呼，才有些羞涩道，“噢，我没想到是这样……我应该去换身衣服的。”

说老实话，国家队集训马奎尔参加也不是一次两次了，别说穿背心了，凯恩不穿衣服他也见过好几次，但那时候要么是在训练场，要么是在更衣室，要么是在澡堂偶然的一瞥，且不说周围都是人，给不了他时间和空间去瞎想，单就凯恩完全正直的表情，马奎尔也根本想不到别的。但现在——马奎尔咳嗽一声，故意不去看凯恩害羞的脸，而是把镜头换了个方向，道，“好啦，来参观一下我的房间吧，虽然只是公寓，对你来说可能有些穷酸啦。”

“不会的。”说到别的话题，凯恩的表情也正常了许多，“你可能不知道，但我之前没有现在这么顺利，前些年被租借的时候，我住的房子比这差远啦。”

“是吗？”马奎尔笑了笑，“可是你是一个很厉害的球员，你的天赋是顶级的，成就也是顶级的，所以之前的那些生活都是短暂的。”

凯恩也露出一个笑容来，但即使是对他完全不了解的人也能看出来这个笑容多半是出于礼貌而非认同，英格兰队长对这句话的赞同程度实在值得商榷。

马奎尔很少见到凯恩这样的球员，即使是在他帽子戏法之后，他也总是会在赛后采访表示，是助攻的人妙传喂饼，是其他的进攻球员牵制了对方的注意力，是后卫的防守太好了，是教练的战术得到了执行，总之，没有太多哈里凯恩自己的功劳。这种谦虚的程度常常要让人怀疑是作伪，但如果你看着他的眼睛，就会明白他真是这么想的。马奎尔很难理解这种情绪，这也不是他最初喜欢凯恩的理由，但他不讨厌这一点，无论如何，他是个很少有人归功于其的后卫，有凯恩这样胜利之后永远感谢全队的前锋在，即使不考虑恋爱，他也只有充满感激；而考虑到恋爱，他就只有再更多加一丝爱慕——他又咳嗽一声，决定今晚再也不乱想，然后又开始挨个给凯恩介绍自己的房间。

首先当然是客厅，其实这也是gay装饰最多的地方，凯恩显然被室内装潢亮瞎了狗眼，但大概还分不清这是谢林汉姆的审美捉急还是性向问题，还能勉强谈笑夸奖，到了厨房和餐厅，微波炉上贴的小亮片和碗橱里许多粉红色的碗碟也没有击垮他，客房里的奇妙配色还是没能让他变脸，但当走到最后一站的主卧，看到墙上巨幅的《创造亚当》时，凯恩终于沉默了，过了好几秒才开口道，“呃，哈里，你家的装饰——”

“怎么样？”马奎尔将镜头调转回来，朝向自己，又一脸期待地问。

“很独特。”凯恩艰难地说。

“只是这样？”马奎尔稍稍有些失望，“没有其他的评价吗？”

“你……”凯恩犹豫道，“你是——”

马奎尔不等他说完，便立刻点头，沉重道，“是的，我是gay。”

“噢。”凯恩发出一声比猫叫大不了多少的声音，马奎尔心里微微一沉，还是勉强笑道，“你是不是——”

“不不不，”凯恩立刻打断他，“我只是有些惊讶。”他又看了看马奎尔，终于叹了口气，苦笑道，“你不相信？其实是真的，我不可能歧视你的，因为我——”他又犹豫了一下，终于下定决定道，“因为，我和你是一样的。”

“什么？？？？？？？”

马奎尔自己都觉得自己的声音震耳欲聋，全靠租下了整栋公寓，才不用担心被投诉扰民。说实话，他也觉得自己的反应太夸张了，凯恩十有八九会被吓到，但他实在控制不了自己，用了浑身的自制力，也只以比刚才小不了多少的声音重复确认道，“真的吗？？”

“你这样我倒要怀疑你歧视了。”凯恩半真半假地笑道。

“我太吃惊了。”马奎尔说，他忍不住吞了一口口水，才郑重道，“那么，你有男朋友吗？”

“没有。”凯恩笑了笑，“不过我有喜欢的人。但是，他应该不喜欢我，而且应该是个直男。”

“那真是太遗憾了。”马奎尔拼了老命才没把这句话说成“那真是太好了”，但还是忍不住好奇道，“你有喜欢的人，是谁，我认识吗？”

“你一定认识。”凯恩又笑了，这是个马奎尔不太常见的，转瞬即逝的，温柔的笑容，但很快，这又变成了另一个马奎尔同样不太常见的无可奈何的笑容，“他也是英格兰人。”

“等一下——”马奎尔突然升起了一丝危机感，“不会是个英格兰球员吧。”

“难道还能有其他人吗？”凯恩迷惑道，“哈里，我们球员很难认识其他人的。”

可不是嘛！马奎尔在心里连连点头，嘴上却吐槽道，“认真的吗，你对我说这个？”

“我们认识是意外，而且，你的情况很特殊，不存在可重复性。”凯恩微笑道，“除了你，我并不认识多少球员之外的人。”

“我很荣幸。”马奎尔也微笑道。

“没什么。”凯恩轻轻说。

“嗨，你愿意和我讲讲他吗，你喜欢的人？可以不用告诉我名字，只用说你怎么喜欢他的就好了。”——然后我就知道是谁，我还可以模仿他，学习他，变成他，而且，虽然可能性很小，但万一我就是他呢？

然而凯恩的第一句话就粉碎了他的希望。

“他是，嗯，我的一个很好的朋友。”凯恩说，“话说这么看着你说还挺害羞的，能不能不要看着我？”

“没问题。”马奎尔说，设置了镜头翻转，看着自己这边的画面已经显示着房间了，又放心大胆地看着屏幕道，“你说吧，我没有看你了。”

“你以为我是白痴吗？……算了，这样也好一点。”凯恩摇了摇头，“其实没有什么好讲的。我喜欢他是前年世界杯时候的事情，实际上也只是一件小事，他自己可能都忘了。”

他忘了我没忘，马奎尔想，世界杯那会儿我已经喜欢你了，天天盯着你呢，你说就是了，我肯定知道是谁。他点点头示意凯恩继续，又忽然想起来凯恩看不到，于是开口道，“不会的，这一定是一个珍贵的记忆——你说吧。”

“也许也没有那么珍贵。”凯恩无声地笑了笑，“是我们赢下瑞典的那一天，加雷斯——也就是教练，允许我们每人喝一点酒，但他没有参加我们的庆祝，那天不知道是谁多搞到了一些酒，最后的结果就是有人喝多了。那天我们一直狂欢到了一两点，到了两点多的时候，大家决定上楼睡觉，那天杰西和基兰喝得最多，走路都颤颤巍巍的，不过，他们最终还是凭借着自己的力量走回了房间。然而，我并不是唯一一个担心他们的人，还有一个人，他一直跟在他们身后，有一次杰西摇晃得很厉害，但他没有伸手去搀扶，而只是把手张开，预备一旦杰西倒下就接住他，但最后杰西站稳了，他也就收回手，从头到尾，他一句话也没说。我当时想，他可真是个好人。然后，我……”凯恩张了张嘴，还是没说出什么别的感想来，只道，“真是小事一桩，不值一提，他一定已经忘了。”

马奎尔呆住了。凯恩嘴里的“他”有没有忘他不知道，但马奎尔自己，确实是对这件事没有半分印象。击败瑞典喝酒的事情他倒还记得，大家关起来坐在休息室一边喝酒一边聊天打屁他也记得，甚至后来开始例行玩真心话大冒险他偷偷期望能问一点凯恩的感情或者性取向或者干脆如果凯恩选择大冒险要是能抱一下或者亲一下自己这样的幻想他也还是记得，但后来他就完全忘光了——很简单，他喝醉了。

谁知道当时是谁这么好心护送林加德和特里皮尔上楼啊？马奎尔发自内心地觉得傻眼，但，凯恩这番自白也不至于一点用也没有，至少这说明了他喜欢的人一定不是林加德和特里皮尔——一句废话。林加德也很爱夜店，特里皮尔连孩子都有了，就算凯恩真的喜欢他们，也一定天天自我说服不能更进一步，马奎尔有充分的取而代之的信心。实际上，他之所以要冒着心碎的风险去问凯恩喜欢的人，不就是为了这个吗？一念及此，他又忽然想起来，凯恩还在等待着他的回复和评论。

“哇哦——”他急忙说，“其实是一件很好的事。不过，我有一点不明白，你只是因为这个喜欢他吗？”

“现在当然也有其他的原因，因为他的幽默感，责任心，忠诚，善良，每一天我都比前一天更知道他是一个好人，但是，是的，我之所以会喜欢他，只是因为那个夜晚我所看见的。”

“如果那天晚上是其他人呢？”马奎尔问。

“我不知道。”凯恩静静地说，“我也想过这个问题，如果那天是另一个人，我可能以后就不喜欢他了，也可能发展和现在一样……这样是不是很奇怪？”

“不奇怪。”马奎尔摇摇头，咽下去后半句话：“因为我也是这样的。”

的确如此，他喜欢凯恩，也只是因为一个瞬间，一个可以被替换的瞬间。

那是在他们刚到俄罗斯的那一天，下了飞机，等着大巴来接他们的时候，他和凯恩，还有阿里，戴尔，特里皮尔，斯通斯，皮克福德几个人聚在一起，不知道为什么突然开始抬头看着星星，皮克福德，或者戴尔，指着某颗星星问，“有人知道这是什么吗？”

“那是天狼星。”凯恩抬着头说，“很好认的。要找天狼星，首先要找猎户座，那一大片很亮的星星的集合就是猎户座，中间有三颗很亮的可以连起来的星星就是很有名的猎户三星，分别叫做参宿一，参宿二，参宿三。这三星旁边还有两颗很亮的星，右边是参宿七，左边是参宿四——有人说参宿四可能会爆发——啊，这个无关紧要。总之，找到猎户座之后，就能在这下面发现一颗更亮的星，那就是天狼星。天狼星的视星等是﹣1.47，是夜空中视星等最高的恒星,。一般情况下，除了金星和木星之外，就只有天狼星最亮了。”

“你忘了月亮。”戴尔开玩笑说。

“是啊，还有太阳。”凯恩半点也不生气，依然抬着头笑道，“太阳和月亮就不说了，金星也很好找的，最亮的星星就是金星，想知道怎么找木星吗？”

后面的部分，凯恩有没有讲，马奎尔已经不太记得了。他能想起的，只是自己从头到尾没有按照凯恩的指示去识别参宿三或者参宿七，他只是躲在阴影里，安静地看着凯恩，并不由自主地认为世界在那一刻停留。

那一刻，他找到了自己的天狼星。

他想得太久，凯恩的声音从电话那头传来，“哈里？哈里？你还在吗？你——”

“抱歉，我有点走神。”他打断凯恩，“你刚才说什么？”

“没什么，我只是担心你是出于礼貌说我不奇怪，所以追问了一句。”

“真的不奇怪，至少对我来说是这样。”他微微一笑，“哈里，真的，我很高兴你能对我说这些。”

“我也没想到，我以为这些事情会跟着我进坟墓的。”凯恩也笑了，“我——我没有遇见过和我一样的人，我想这就是为什么我会如此容易对你敞开心扉。谢谢你听我说这些，我感觉好多了。”

“我的荣幸。”

“真的，谢谢，哈里。”凯恩严肃地点点头，又笑道，“好啦，今晚我耽误你太多时间了，你该休息了，晚安，两周后见！”

“两周后见，以及，晚安。”他说，然后切断了视频。

窗外已经完全黑了，他应该回曼彻斯特了。

他想凯恩说的应该是真的，说出来让他感觉好多了。在过去的两年间，也许凯恩就这样看着那个人，回忆着令他心动的那一天，酝酿着喜欢，又将喜欢埋在心中最深的角落。他完全能够想象和理解这一切，因为直到今天以前，凯恩都像另一个他，只是他不像凯恩拥有谢林汉姆那样拥有一个可以一吐为快的费迪南德。

但，就算是凯恩，也不可能知道谢林汉姆有多么理解他，不可能知道谢林汉姆所说的那句“不奇怪”其中有多少的共情。

后来他们在俄罗斯，又遇见过一次看星星的情况。那一次全队都在，同样是在等大巴，甚至被问到的星星都依然包括了天狼星，但那一次，答疑解惑的人已经变成了亨德森。而那时，星星对马奎尔而言也已经失去了意义。

也许下飞机的那一天，说话的人从凯恩换成其他人，他也会有一样的感受，也许对凯恩来说故事也是一样。

但在那决定性的瞬间，被星光照耀的人唯有哈里凯恩，正如那试图去搀扶林加德的手，属于那个凯恩已经默默注视了两年的人。

18

从伦敦回来之后，凯恩给马奎尔又发过几条消息，主要是发来他的地址，以及讲解一下过来的近路，马奎尔回复了一两条，便也失去了话题，互道晚安之后，他们的聊天记录就不再有更新了。

按照曾经的想法，按照自己用谢林汉姆这个身份来接近乃至追求凯恩的预期，马奎尔很清楚自己不该就这样不碰面就断了联系，他显然应该发些什么过去，说些日常琐事，抄一些程序员的段子，劝凯恩放弃喜欢的人，或者干脆告诉凯恩自己喜欢他。理论上来说，他拿起私人手机，就成为谢林汉姆，发消息都不需要经过大脑，可每一次他点进WhatsApp，看到凯恩的名字，就失去所有的动力。

也许等到下一个国际比赛日，等到无论是作为谢林汉姆的打高尔夫的约定还是作为马奎尔的国家队集训，等到他重新面对面地见到凯恩，他又能好一些，能从这种情绪里走出来，但在此刻，和凯恩联系太难了。

在决意使用谢林汉姆的身份之后，在租下三年的公寓之后，他就想到过这种情况。他不可能想不到，凯恩也许有喜欢的人。

但在为这个可能感到悲伤和嫉妒的同时，他又没有那么在意。因为首先，这种喜爱很难成功，否则凯恩绝不会这么长时间都保持单身；其次，他自信如果自己知道了凯恩喜欢谁以及为什么喜欢那个人，他就能够投其所好，取而代之。如果凯恩喜欢开朗活泼，他可以开朗活泼；如果凯恩喜欢温柔和善，他也能温柔和善；甚至如果凯恩喜欢进球，他也能多练习争顶加油多进头球。但他想不到，凯恩所喜爱的，只是一个瞬间。

这是制定计划时的百密一疏，租下公寓的那一刻，他没有想到，他能取代的，他能做到的，他能复制的，只是特质，只有特质，而不包括时间，事件，和记忆。

他无法改变过去，无法复制那一个令人心动的瞬间。

那一秒，那一天，那个唯一的机会，已经过去两年了。

而也许比这更重要的是，如果他无法遗忘那个瞬间，他就没有办法说服凯恩或者自己去相信，那一天会从凯恩身上过去。

他无法让凯恩放弃他自己正在坚持的道路，他没有资格。

19

国家队集训前一天的上午，马奎尔稍有些拘谨地进了凯恩的家门，还没看清凯恩的脸，就先被扑过来的两条狗给吓得后退了一步。

要说他暗恋凯恩都得两年了，连凯恩家养了狗都不知道，进门还给吓一跳，实在是有些丢脸。当然，他也不是真的完全不知情，之前他对凯恩刚有好感的时候，就把后者的社交媒体都看了一遍，凯恩发过两条狗，他还是知道的。不过知道归知道，他又不老去翻凯恩的旧帖子，凯恩最近更新的动态也不发狗，忘了这回事也情有可原。只是他自己心里隐隐有些羞愧，觉得自己喜欢做得不够格，不能把小事萦绕心头。好在凯恩也不知道这一点，看他往后一缩，只笑道，“别担心，他们不会咬你的。”

“哦哦，”马奎尔后退一步就打住了，又蹲下来毫不客气地摸了几把不怕生的狗，只觉得心情都好了很多，可以暂时把往事抛开，正常谈笑，“没事，我知道的，只是没想到你养狗，所以吓了一跳——他们叫什么？”

“Brady和Wilson。”凯恩笑道，“两个我喜欢的橄榄球运动员的名字。”

“怎么不叫谢林汉姆？”

“我当时还是不太敢养偶像，要是早点认识你，没准就叫了。”

马奎尔心里痒痒的，想说现在也不晚，养两条狗是养，三条狗也是养，自己可以送凯恩一条叫谢林汉姆的狗。只是话到嘴边突然觉得不对，虽则谢林汉姆也在曼联待过，毕竟不是自己的偶像，自己费心费力还花了钱去买狗，只是拉近了谢林汉姆和凯恩的关系，实在是不值。然而，送一条叫马奎尔的狗也是不行的，想了想干脆道，“那你再多养一条吧，我可以送你一条叫哈里的狗。”

“多谢，”凯恩和气地笑了笑，“我知道你指的是自己，但是你还记得我也叫哈里吧？”

“噢。”马奎尔敲了敲头，放开了两条已经接受了他的气味并似乎要开始舔他的狗，站起来道，“不带我在你家参观一下吗？” 

定下来凯恩家打高尔夫的行程的那天，他们还没有过后来的那次谈话，他还不知道凯恩是gay，还抱着这次来就要参观一下凯恩的家确定性取向的念头。这次幸亏无此必要，否则参观结果一定令他大失所望——凯恩家里干净得很，没有半点gay的气息，反而墙上挂的球衣有一件是白鹿巷告别战，打败曼联那场穿的。尽管那会儿马奎尔还不在曼联，他也清楚凯恩挂它主要是为了白鹿巷，不是为了曼联，但总归曼联那场输了，他心里还是不爽居多。再加上此前得知凯恩恋爱故事带来的烦恼，可谓满心委屈。全靠他近来成了队长，输球也要接受采访，锻炼出来的好涵养，才没在表情里显露出半分不平，只是故作天真道，“那么说，这就是你那场比赛穿的球衣了？”

凯恩笑眯眯的，“没错。”

“那是洗过再挂上的吗，还是说没洗？没洗会不会发霉？”

凯恩的笑容总算收敛了一点，看了几眼马奎尔，似乎是在判断这是一个玩笑还是真心话，见马奎尔只是好奇地看着他，只好得出结论是后者，叹气道，“当然是要洗的……你想什么呢？”

马奎尔也觉得自己装傻装得有点过头，但他从有记忆开始就没当过伪球迷，实在很难想象伪球迷的想法，一时也想不出特别机智的转移话题的话来，只好朝凯恩傻笑。

凯恩对他脾气倒是很好，也颇有耐心，看他这样也没什么不耐烦或者生气的表情，依然笑道，“那差不多都看了一圈了，要不要去打高尔夫？”

马奎尔当然没什么不好的，换其他的运动他还可能担心露馅，但也许贝尔前车之鉴，英格兰国家队的放松娱乐从来都轮不到高尔夫，他一点也不担心凯恩会因此认出他来，只轻松地点点头道，“那走吧。”

凯恩家的后院说大不大，说小也不小，豪宅归豪宅，伦敦毕竟寸土寸金，马奎尔觉得还是不如自己在曼彻斯特的家，甚至由于挂了那件讨厌的球衣，也不如自己在伦敦的公寓。不过，因为有狗，也还不算太糟糕。室内装潢和马奎尔家不算一个风格，但也不坏。只是没有吧台，一看就没打算有太多聚会，阿里肯定不喜欢，但马奎尔肯定是不会有意见的——

他的思绪被打断了，凯恩已经完成了他的部分，回过头来道，“该你了，你表情真奇怪，走神了吗？”

“有一点，”他点头，“想了一些乱七八糟的事情。”

“这对我可不太尊重。”凯恩笑着打了一下他的肩膀，又道，“该你啦。”

“这不是不尊重，我走神的时候在想你。”马奎尔说，“而且，这总比站在后面盯着你的背或者腿或者——要好，你说对不对？”

“我说，就算我们彼此出柜了，也不用立刻就这么gay——你听起来简直像法国人。”

“我的口音吗？”马奎尔明知故问。

“说话习惯。”凯恩若有所思道，“雨果——雨果洛里，我们的门将，他也总是这么说话。还是说诺丁汉的人天生嘴比较甜吗？”

谁知道诺丁汉的人怎么样啊，我一直到20岁都呆在谢菲尔德啊——无法回答后面的问题，他只有针对前一个发问，“那么，这个叫雨果的人也这么和你说话吗？”

“差不多吧。”凯恩回答，似乎有些困惑于马奎尔会对这个感兴趣，“怎么啦？噢，他不是gay，只是我们——我想每个俱乐部私下都这么说话的。”

“没什么，没什么，我只是随便问问。”马奎尔连连摇头，随手抓了一根高尔夫球杆便往前走，他隐隐有些为自己的嫉妒感到羞惭，说实在的，这没什么，凯恩说的没错，大家在俱乐部里都是这么说话的，包括他自己说的那句话，虽然有作为假身份而放纵的缘故，但之所以能脱口而出，还是因为在俱乐部说惯了。他多此一举问一下洛里能起到什么作用呢？难道他真的嫉妒洛里吗，凭什么呢，而且他又能怎么样？冲到什么地方去把法国人打一顿吗？要打也该打队里的英格兰人才是。说到底，他根本没必要不爽的。但现在他是全副身心扮演谢林汉姆，比拿手机的时候更胜一筹，很多话都脱口而出，根本不经过思考，只把难堪留给马奎尔自己。

马奎尔在这种情绪下发挥不佳，打完一轮，他有些丧气地收杆回头，预备迎接凯恩的嘲笑，却只见到了一张惊讶的脸——哈里凯恩简直是目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你怎么了？”马奎尔问，他走近了几步，但凯恩也立刻后退了一步，又迅速停下来，羞愧地笑道，“不，没什么——别担心，我只是，呃，哇哦，你打得真好！”

英格兰队长简直是语无伦次，马奎尔迷惑地看着他，“你认真的吗？这可能是我从十三岁以来打得最烂的一次。”

“我——我开玩笑的，”凯恩低下头来，过了大概七八秒钟，再抬头的时候表情就已经恢复了正常，但他的手放在身后，马奎尔推测那一定是一个握的紧紧的拳头——不管怎么样，凯恩看起来正常了，笑道，“没什么，轮到我了。”

马奎尔没有多问，站在离凯恩五米远的地方，一边看着他的动作，一边思考刚才凯恩的失态到底是因为什么。

自己刚进来的时候凯恩一定是正常的，带领自己参观房子的时候也是，甚至自己装傻问球衣要不要洗的时候，凯恩也能心平气和地回答问题，改变是从自己打高尔夫开始的。

是的，今天自己思绪太乱，打得很烂，可怎么也不至于把凯恩吓成那样，而且凯恩说不定根本没注意到自己打得如何，不然也不会那样语无伦次，甚至还夸了自己打得很好。可如果不是成绩，打一打高尔夫，又怎么会让凯恩那样惊慌失措呢？除非——马奎尔自己也简直要被这个想法吓得惊慌失措了——除非凯恩认出自己了。但这不可能，凯恩从来没有和自己一起打过高尔夫，也从没见过自己打高尔夫，他不可能认出来自己，况且，如果他认出来了，他为什么不指出来呢？

也许他是怕尴尬？马奎尔忍不住想。这是当然的，要是早几天可能还好一点，但凯恩已经对自己出柜了——但是他也不亏啊，自己不是也说了自己是gay，还给他展示了自己的gay中王者的家——等一下，凯恩是去过自己在曼彻斯特的家的，他知道自己家是什么样，自然也知道那个伦敦的家有鬼。这么说，凯恩会不会怀疑自己其实是在逗他玩？甚至搞不好是自己不知道从哪里知道了凯恩是gay这一点，然后故意设计了这一切来引诱他说出秘密？说出暗恋的人？

凯恩眼里的自己有这么烂吗？马奎尔相信通常情况下肯定是没有的，但如果凯恩觉得自己的秘密岌岌可危，那么他有一些被害妄想也很正常。

不过，马奎尔摇了摇头，将这种想法抛出脑海。无论如何，现在还不能肯定凯恩的失态是因为发现了自己的身份，说不定凯恩就是因为自己打的不好而被吓到了呢？或者也许他正好想起来他今天忘记了给妈妈打电话？又或者，万一自己打高尔夫的时候，凯恩看到了UFO或者外星人呢？

他的想法愈加离奇了，表情大概也稀奇古怪，好在凯恩看起来打得全神贯注，一直没有回头。马奎尔默默地看着他，试图在凯恩回头之前忘记他已经发现了自己是谁的可能，但在他做到之前，凯恩就开口了，“哈里，你有喜欢的人吗？”

马奎尔吓了一跳，试图从凯恩的表情中发现什么，但凯恩就是不回头，他只能重新回味了一下刚才的那句话，只不过，凯恩的声音听起来也很正常，想不出动机，他只好反问，“你怎么突然想起来问这个？”

“公平起见嘛，我已经说过了，轮到你了。”

“我说没有你信吗？”

“为什么不信？”

马奎尔呆了一呆，还是实话实说，“不过是有的。”

“噢——”凯恩拉长了声音，结束了最后一杆，又走近他，露出一个非常正常的笑脸来，“我也一样不问你名字了，不过，你为什么喜欢他呢？”

“也是不值一提的小事。”马奎尔笑道，“有一天晚上，我和很多朋友一起在等车，突然有人好奇天上的星星是什么，然后他一一告诉了我们，还教了我们怎么分辨不同的星星。那一刻他简直是闪闪发光，我觉得他很了不起，简直就是世界上最闪闪发亮的人——就是这样。”

凯恩的笑脸僵住了几秒钟，马奎尔也随之屏住了呼吸。如果凯恩真的知道了他是谁，那么他应该也能从自己的这句话里推断出自己喜欢的人就是他，他会怎么样呢？拒绝自己吗？还是告诉自己不可能？或者甚至是不妨一试——但凯恩什么也没有说，他只是默默地做了个请的手势，就站到更远的等待区去了。

20

马奎尔很少是“老师的宠物”，不管是在学校还是在球队，但今天尤其不是。唯一值得庆幸的是，索斯盖特并不那么喜欢骂人，只是亲切地问他是不是状态不好，又让他去场边提前休息二十分钟——这当然比直接破口大骂来得轻松，但另一方面，让这样的教练失望，就更令人自责。

马奎尔很想说自己的状态起伏和感情没什么关系，只是因为昨晚没睡好，做了太多噩梦，但考虑到噩梦都是凯恩和不同的英格兰球员来自己面前卿卿我我，他又失去了说这句话的底气，只能一边盯着场上凯恩的身影，一边默默喝水。

昨天凯恩不再说话之后，他们就再也没有就感情的问题有过更多的讨论。他也没有去问凯恩为什么之前会露出那样的表情，不知怎么的，他就是不想知道答案，就连谢林汉姆，似乎也有因为害怕而不敢脱口而出一些话的时候。

最终，他在愉快的气氛里告辞，没有得到任何感情上的收获，只得到了回家以后的十七八个不同的人和凯恩恋爱的噩梦，最后一个噩梦里，凯恩没有穿衣服，而阿里穿着白袍，他们的手指指尖相交，画面熟悉到他醒来就觉得眼前一黑——《创造亚当》。

马奎尔今早出门前，已经丢掉了这幅画。但画中的场景却依然在他眼前打转，以至于看到阿里便觉如芒在背——但没有办法，凯恩和阿里在一组，他不可能只看到凯恩而看不到阿里。

他不知道凯恩喜欢的人是谁，本来，他也不准备知道。在知道了凯恩心动的理由以后，那个人是谁其实没有太多的意义，也不具备学习的价值。不过，在噩梦以后，他又觉得，知道会更好一点，至少噩梦的主角不会再变来变去，而且，至少自己为爱所困，恨得牙痒痒的时候，有个具体的仇恨对象。

要知道是谁理论上来说是不难的。最稳妥的办法自然是调用当年酒店的监控，但一来马奎尔不觉得自己有这样的权限，二来，他也很怀疑酒店是否还保存着两年前的录像。当然，他还有其他的办法，比如，询问林加德和特里皮尔。

林加德没有入选国家队，要问他只能等到回曼联之后，特里皮尔倒是就在十米开外，马奎尔耐心地等到了这一波训练完毕，才走过去问好，特里皮尔也朝他微笑道，“嗨，你今天怎么了？”

“没什么，昨天没睡好，很快就会调整过来的。”

“那就好。”

“话说，基兰，我有件事情想问你。”

“我也要听。”阿里说。

“……”这人真是阴魂不散，马奎尔翻了个白眼，不过，只要凯恩不跟他们自白自己心动的瞬间，他接下来要问的问题就没有任何不能见人的地方。话虽如此，他还是环视了一圈训练场，只见凯恩在很远的地方和亨德森说话，才松了口气，收回眼神继续道，“其实只是一件小事——你们还记得前年世界杯吗，打败瑞典之后，教练不是批准我们喝一点酒吗？基兰，我记得你和杰西都喝醉了，你们还记得是和谁一起回酒店房间的吗？”

“你还记得你刚才说了什么吧？”特里皮尔露出一个尴尬的笑容来，“我喝醉了，我怎么可能知道。话说你问这个干什么？”

“我就是突然觉得这是一个好人，想要知道他的姓名。”马奎尔心虚道。

“我觉得我来对了，我不在这里你们不可能知道答案的。”得到了四只眼睛长达五秒的注视以后，阿里才笑嘻嘻地说，“显然是我，杰西分到一个人住，而我和基兰一个房间。除了我还能有谁？”

——“他是，嗯，我的一个很好的朋友。”

——“显然是我，杰西分到一个人住，而我和基兰一个房间。除了我还能有谁？”

答案似乎再无疑问，马奎尔从来没觉得自己这么万念俱灰过，在阿里“等等，也不一定是我啦，你怎么了？”的疑问中，他苍白着脸抓住阿里的袖子，问道，“哈里——哈里凯恩队里最好的朋友是谁？”

“我。”阿里毫不犹豫道。

“那你最好的朋友呢？”

“埃里克……和基兰。怎么了？”

你是因为看到特里皮尔在这里才加上他的名字的吧？马奎尔强忍着没有问出这句伤感情的话，专注主题道，“那你觉得哈里凯恩呢？这个人怎么样？”

“这是什么奇怪的问题？”阿里莫名其妙地反问，又忽然恍然大悟道，“天哪，不会吧，难道刚才教练叫你过去不是批评你，而是要你来告诉我我们队接了LGBT慈善广告，而我要和哈里凯恩演情侣？”

“什么乱七八糟的。”马奎尔同样莫名其妙道。第一次，他对自己曾经那知道是谁就能取而代之的计划产生了怀疑。幸好凯恩喜欢阿里只是因为那个瞬间，万一他真的是喜欢上了阿里的人格和个性，马奎尔实在怀疑自己能否做到效仿十分之一，他摇摇头，随便给自己找了个借口，“我就是来验证一下FM里内容的真假。”

“FM还有喝醉酒谁和谁一起回酒店？”特里皮尔惊讶道。

“是啊，你们这群只会玩FIFA的人不懂了吧。”马奎尔不耐烦地摆摆手，“不讲了，我要去休息了，昨晚梦到你们了，真是噩梦。”

21

休息的目的没有达成，还没来得及睡着，马奎尔就听到了凯恩的声音，带了一丝犹豫地问，“嗨，哈里，你还好吗？”

“很好。”马奎尔抬起头，给他一个标准的粉丝向笑容。

凯恩也给他一个类似的粉丝向笑容，又在他身边坐下来道，“那就好，不过，你——你为什么和阿里说我要和他演同性恋情侣？”

“我没有！”马奎尔简直要跳脚，“他跟你这么说？”

“还说了一些别的，不过大概就是这个意思。”

“我呸！这是他自己说的，跟我没有任何关系！”

凯恩好奇地看着他，又道，“那，这个先不提了。乔丹结婚你有给他送礼物吗？”

“乔丹亨德森？”马奎尔摇摇头，“他什么时候结婚的？”

“2014年。”

“拜托，我进国家队是2017年的事情好吗？2014年我不认识他啊。”

“那么——他的女儿呢？小女儿总是在你认识他以后出生的吧，你有——”

“没有，我没有送礼物。”马奎尔打断他，“你不说我都不知道这回事。怎么回事，你刚才和他说话是他找你来帮他要礼物的？”

“你怎么知道我刚刚在和他说话？”凯恩慢吞吞地问。

“呃——”马奎尔干笑三声，敷衍道，“我眼睛尖，正好看到了。”

“挺好的，那你记性应该也不错。”

“是啊。”马奎尔随口道。

“那么，你一定也还记得，那一天，那个人教你认识了什么星星？”

“天狼星。”马奎尔不假思索道，然后忽然反应过来，欲盖弥彰道，“你在说什么？”

“亨德森那次，是特伦特问的，问的是南门二，后来他说得兴起，才说到了天狼星——原来你指的人是我。我之前忘了这回事，忘了我曾经也讲过星星。”不等马奎尔开口，他又迅速道，“我说的人是你，护送着杰西和基兰回房间的人是你。”

“可是我喝醉了……”马奎尔喃喃道，“我根本不记得有这回事。”

“我知道。”凯恩露出了那个马奎尔曾经见过的温柔的笑容来，“这就是为什么我会喜欢你——你喝醉了，可你还是下意识地，甚至不想被当事人发现地想要帮助其他人，哈里，你太好了。”

马奎尔怔住了，他想要狂奔，又想要跪下，想要大笑，又想要流泪。曾经压缩的感情此刻统统冲出了他的天灵盖，却不是爆炸，而是一种迷迷糊糊的晕眩，他盯着凯恩看了四五年，或者十几秒，终于傻乎乎地问道，“我们怎么会浪费两年这么久的？”

“至少我们没有浪费现在。”凯恩微笑着握住了他的手。

尾声

①公益广告

“我想好了，”阿里说，“如果非要拍这个公益广告的话，我接受了，但是我要求穿西装，哈里凯恩可以穿裙子。”

“你知道你比我矮吧？”凯恩疑惑道。

“我们都是同性恋了，身高无所谓的。”

“你说得对，”凯恩若有所思道，“不过，我们不用拍这种——”

“你不用拍这种，”马奎尔打断他，又转向阿里，“你出局了，德勒，换成我和哈里凯恩演了。”

“什么？”阿里呆呆地看着他们，这才注意到了他们拉着的手，震惊道，“难道已经开始拍了吗？我怎么没看到摄影师？”

“没有摄影师，但永远拍摄中。”马奎尔说。

“欢迎来我们伦敦的公寓参观，有《创造亚当》。”凯恩补充。

“现在没有了。”马奎尔小声道。

②公寓

“所以你租了整三年？”凯恩大惊失色。

“按照常理推论，追一个人三年难道不正常？”

“好吧，好吧。”凯恩耸耸肩，“是我的错，太容易追了——你准备拿这公寓怎么办？”

“当然是住啊，我又不是从此不来伦敦了。”

“你是白痴吗？为什么不住我家？”

“你说得对。”马奎尔承认道，“那怎么办？”

“你可以拿来做慈善，让那些没钱的大学生或者失业的年轻人住。”

“我不能。”马奎尔摇摇头，“其实我现在住在这里都是违法的，合同规定只能签合同的那个人住——我怕被太阳报发现，找劳伦斯——也就是我弟弟的朋友的朋友签的合同。”

“也就是之前那个给我发自拍的人对吧？我就说后来看着总是有些奇怪，哼。”凯恩朝他冷笑，又问道，“话说回来，谁能一个人住一整栋公寓楼？房东怎么会签这种合同？”

“呃——”马奎尔假装没听到前一句话，只道，“我们有一点理由。劳伦斯的朋友的朋友的说辞是，他是一个有钱而又有一点社交障碍的死宅，不愿意进出时见到其他人，所以决定租下整栋楼。”

“房东会信这种鬼话？”

马奎尔犹豫了十秒钟，终于找到一个能说明情况而又不至于对劳伦斯的朋友的朋友产生侮辱的理由，“劳伦斯的朋友的朋友，他——体脂率是39%。”

“噢。”凯恩说。

③慈善

公寓最终还是被用来做慈善了，凯恩委托了自己的律师出马，修改了合同，即日起，只要是伦敦地区的大学生，就可以申请免费入住，一直到大学毕业或者2030年——凯恩出资，又续租了七年。

“工资高就是好啊。”马奎尔说。

④高尔夫

“所以你是怎么认出我来的？我们没有一起打过高尔夫才对？”马奎尔事后才想起来要问这个问题。

“我暗恋你两年了，你还记得吗？”凯恩的表情十成十的恨铁不成钢，“我当然看过你的社交媒体上的所有视频，里面就有打高尔夫的，我当然能认出来你的一些小习惯。”

“噢。”马奎尔小小声地说，尴尬道，“我也看过你的所有帖子和视频。”

“是啊，然后不记得我有狗。”

“你这个人怎么这么斤斤计较？”

“乔丹可能比我还要斤斤计较呢，只是人家结婚了，不会喜欢你。”

“德勒倒是记得你有狗，但他忙着去夜店，想不起来要来你家。”

“休战。”凯恩比了个暂停的手势，“你为什么不和我交朋友？”

“不是休战了吗？”

“这只是一个单纯的疑问句。”

“你也没有和我做朋友啊。”

“我想我们都太害怕失败了。”凯恩说，“只是我不像你有一条退路，所以我没法前进。”

“我也可以叫你哈里·费迪南德，如果你愿意的话，偶像。”

“还是算了，粉丝。”凯恩摇摇头，“费迪南德和谢林汉姆，哇哦——他们太大了，我觉得我在犯罪，还有点恶心。”

“你说得对——呕，别说了，我还想继续爱我的偶像呢。”

“你以为我不想吗？谢林汉姆。”

“我错了，我以后会改名叫哈里·罗纳尔多的。”

“从今天开始我就是哈里·坎通纳了。”

“……休战。”

“……休战。”

他们异口同声道。

⑤天狼星

大巴又一次来晚了，一群永远也记不住星星的三狮球员又开始发问，“那是什么星星啊？”

“天狼星。”凯恩首先说，“想找到它，就要先找到猎户座。”

“猎户座很好识别，它是一片很亮的星星的集合体。但你不必担心将它与其他星系混淆，因为它有三颗连在一起的亮星，分别是参宿一到参宿三。”马奎尔补充。

“找到它，你就能找到天狼星。它就在猎户座附近，但比猎户座的星星更亮，它是夜空中最明亮的恒星。”凯恩继续说。

马奎尔最后补充，“它的视星等是﹣1.47。”

凯恩朝他笑笑，隔空做了个搀扶的手势。

两年了，他们终于确定这一点，确定可以一同坚持自己坚持的道路，不必说服任何人放弃，而是一同服从两年前的那个决定性的瞬间。

再一次地，他找到了自己的天狼星，视星等–30.30*。

—FIN—

*﹣30.30为距离一天文单位看天狼星时的视星等；从地球上看天狼星时视星等为﹣1.47。


End file.
